Living To Die
by FoxyWolf
Summary: IYYYH crossover eventually but not at first...(taken from the story) As she looked up at them she asked the question that had been haunting her, "Why am I dying to live, if I'm just living to die?"
1. Why things are the way they are

In this story kagome doesn't wear her school uniform she has a battle suit like sangos except that where sangos got the pink armor, kagome has a light gray. She's also really good with a sword, has her miko powers under control and she's got an almost perfect aim with her bow and arrows. She also isn't as happy go lucky as she is in most other stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any inyasha characters, just my own.  
  
Chapter 1: Why things are the way they are  
  
It was just one of those days. One of those days where you just want to say curled up under the blankets and sleep for as long as you can. This is exactly how kagome felt. She wanted to stay curled up in her bed. She didn't want to go back to the sengoku jidai era, but she knew she had to. She had a responsibility to everyone. She had to finish finding the jewel shards and then she had to defeat naraku. She knew deep in her heart that in the end it would come down to who was stronger, herself or naraku. How she knew this even she didn't know. But she knew that it would be her against naraku. It was with this thought that she finally pulled herself out of her comfy bed. She walked down to the bathroom to get in the shower but found that one of her brothers had already gotten there. (In this story kagome has two brothers, souta and ryouta, there twins.. also her mom and grandfather are dead, you'll find out why later) She decided she would have some breakfast first and then take a shower. She made her way into the kitchen to be greeted with one huge mess and one little brother covered in said mess.  
  
"Ryouga, what were you doing?!?" asked kagome with some amusement, even though she knew she would end up cleaning this mess. " Heh heh heh, I was making you and souta breakfast?" he asked uncertainly. " Well I guess so" kagome said lightly.  
  
"Whoa what happened in here?" souta asked as he walked in with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was on his way to the laundry room to grab some clean clothes. " Your brother decided to make us breakfast" kagome told him. "Oh. I see that worked really well" souta said sarcastically. "HEY!" ryouga yelled, " I was just trying to be nice" " yeah sure, or maybe your just trying to be nice to kagome so she wont freak out when you show her your report card" souta said with a smirk on his face. " So it's not like yours is much better" retorted ryouga. At this they both got into a fight and were rolling around on the floor, souta, who was clean now was dirty and ryouga, who was messy, to begin with is even worse.  
  
Finally after about five minutes of the two fighting while kagome looked on with laughter in her eyes, she decided that enough was enough and pulled them apart.  
  
"Now I believe you two have report cards to show me, and then you can both go take showers while I finish making breakfast and clean this mess up" kagome told them with a stern face, but they could both see she was trying not to laugh at them. They ran upstairs and grabbed their report cards, then gave them to kagome. They wasted no time in running from the kitchen fighting about who got to take the first shower.  
  
An hour later when both her brothers were dressed and clean they sat down to breakfast in the now unmessy kitchen.  
  
" Now I see you two aren't doing so well in school.. why is that?" kagome asked her two brothers. They both looked away. "What is it?" kagome asked. "well it's just that.." "Yes?" "Well you're not here a lot and sometimes we forget about our homework or just don't get some of it" they finished. They didn't really want to say it because they knew their sister felt guilty about not being here a lot and she was always apologizing to them and they just didn't like it. "I'm sorry you guys I should really be here, you shouldn't have to be here by yourselves all the time, from now on I wi.." But she was cut off by ryouga saying " no, kagome, really its okay, we just didn't do a lot of our homework because no ones here yelling at us to do it (kagome smiled at this, she had always wanted them to do good in school since she obviously wasn't) but from now on well buckle down and try harder" " Besides, you've got to finish finding the jewel shards and I think saving the world is a lot more important then us having you here just so we can make you do our homework for us" souta added.  
  
Kagome just looked from one brother to the other. They were so understanding at times, like this one, but those were few. Usually they were playing pranks, getting themselves into more detentions then she had ever gotten into or just being annoying, but she loved them all the same, no matter what they did. Plus she couldn't really blame them for behaving like they did because they didn't really have a parent figure except for herself and she wasn't here a lot as it was. Her mother and father had died when she was very young so their grandfather had had to raise them. Her grandfather, for some reason, hadn't liked her very much and had made her always do chores and cook and work, but he had always liked her brothers, and for that she was grateful. At least they had had a loving parent-like figure. But then when she was 14 her grandfather ha died.  
  
That's about the time everything started to happen. First she had to go to a court hearing about what to do with herself and her brothers, for a while it had looked like they were going to be split up into foster homes, but then one of her grandfathers old friends, genkai, had come forward saying she would take care of them. Kagome told genkai that they would still live in their shrine as not to be bothersome and that she, kagome, would take care of her brothers. Genkai, reluctantly, agreed to this but told kagome if she ever needed anything to just ask. After that kagome and genkai had become very close, like grandmother and granddaughter.  
  
Then on kagomes 15th birthday she had fallen down the well. Now that really started some problems. This is where she began to ask genkai for help with her brothers. Now that she knew about demons, genkai had told her what she was and what she really did. Now when kagome was really little she had taken it upon herself to start practicing swordsmanship in her free time by herself. Now she had genkai train her, only for a month though, because she was already very good. She remembered that month quite vividly because her brothers had had to make up excuses as to why she wasn't at the shrine when inuyasha came along to get her. Afterwards, while she was gone she had her brothers meet genkai during the week to train with her so if they were ever attacked and she or genkai wasn't there they could defend themselves.  
  
It had been a year since then and now she was an expert with the sword; her bow and she had her miko powers under control after some training with kaeda. All in all she thought she had everything under control pretty well. As she came to this conclusion she went upstairs to take a shower and pack her messenger bag. (She has a simple messenger bag instead of the huge yellow back-pack, I hate that thing.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know that wasn't a very interesting chapter but I just wanted to sort of explain how she knows genkai and her past, about her brothers and parents being dead and stuff. Her parents death will be important later on in the story.  
  
Next time she'll be in the sengoku jidai era. Oh and like the summary said this will start out as an inuyasha fic but will change into a crossover with YYH. Ill have a poll for couples later on too. And sorry this was so short, the next chapter will be more interesting and longer.  
  
FoxyWolf 


	2. An idea

Hello everyone, ok kagomes going back in time this time. And oh yeah, in this story I sort of switched shippos and kilalas roles. Shippo is more attached to sango and kilala hadn't known sango, kagome found her hurt in the forest and helped her so now kilala is with kagome all the time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters, just my own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: An Idea  
  
"Hey wench, you ready yet?" came inuyasha's voice through kagomes window seconds before the owner of that voice jumped through. "one minute inuyasha, just let me finish getting dressed and then pack my bag" came kagomes voice from her closet. Inuyasha, knowing it would take more then just a minute, went and laid on her bed. About 20 minutes later when kagome had finished getting dressed, packed her bag, called genkai to tell her she was leaving and to make sure her brothers came for training, and finally said good bye to her brothers made her way back to her room only to find a peacefully sleeping inuyasha. Kagome smiled at him. He had a small smile on his face, where usually there would have been a scowl or smirk.  
  
Yes she did still love inuyasha, but it was more of a brotherly type love, and now inuyasha loved her like a sister, she had also become his best friend, even though he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Inuyasha" kagome said while prodding him awake, " I'm ready to go now" "Bout time" he said sleepily. They made there way down to the well and jumped in. When they got to the other side they climbed out and walked to kaeda's village. When they got there they found an excitable shippo trying to calm down a silently fuming sango. Why she was so mad was apparent in the now conscious monks eyes as he got up. He looked quite happy even though there was a red handprint on his left cheek. This didn't surprise either inuyasha or kagome. They both knew the exterminator and monk liked each other but wouldn't tell each other.  
  
They stayed there that night but the next morning inuyasha had them up with the sun to start going west. He said he had heard rumors of a shard that way, so they started walking west. At about 2 in the afternoon, kagome had her watch on, they sat down for lunch. Kagome had yet to sense a shard and inyasha was getting irritable, so she decided lunch would be good. She got inuyasha to smile when she told him she brought ramen. As inuyasha went to collect wood kagome made her way down to the river to get some water. When she got back inuyasha still wasn't back so she went to go look for him.  
  
After about 10 minutes of wandering she found him in a clearing with none other then kikyo. Now, it still hurt her to see him with her, but not like before. Now it hurt because she wanted him to be happy and knew kikyo was filled with hate and wanted to bring him to hell with her. She saw inuyasha as a brother and would not let kikyo drag him to hell with her. Kagome wished there was something she could do to bring kikyo back, as she was before naraku killed her, kind and with a whole soul. As she thought about this she came up with an idea. What if she were to.. but she was broken out of her thoughts by kikyo trying to drag inuyasha to hell.  
  
She quickly ran out into the clearing yelling for inuyasha to snap out of it and for kikyo to stop. When she got to them she grabbed inuyasha away. Kikyo just glared at her while drawing her bow and saying "he is mine reincarnate, leave so I may bring him to hell with me where we both belong" "no" kagome said in a calm yet deadly voice. "he doesn't deserve to go to hell, I wont let you take him"  
  
Inuyasha who had been in a state of shock when kagome had pulled him away now regained composure and stood up. "don't fight you two" he said sadly. He still loved kikyo and now loved kagome like a sister, he didn't want either one hurt. "kagome leave, go back to camp, ill handle this" "oh, yeah, you'll handle it? Like you were before inuyasha?" she said a bit harshly. " Yes ill handle it," he said while glaring at her.  
  
Kagome, now mad at herself, inuyasha and kikyo walked back to camp. On her way back she grabbed some sticks to make a fire with and when she got back she started making the ramen. Miroku, sango and shippo hadn't noticed that she and inuyasha had been gone for almost half an hour and that inuyasha still wasn't back. They were having too much fun with each other. Kagome watched them, torn between sadness and happiness. She was happy because they were happy, but she was sad because she never got to see her brothers that much anymore and she knew inuyasha would be mad at her for interrupting whil insisting he had everything under control. She just wanted to fix things with kikyo. That's when she remembered her idea from before. But she wasn't sure if it would work. How would she get him to agree. Maybe if she.. But again she was startled out of her thoughts, but this time by inuyasha glaring at her asking her why she had been there spying on him.  
  
"Firstly I wasn't spying on you, I was looking for you because you hadn't come back yet, secondly, it's a good thing I found you or kikyo would've dragged you to hell with her" "no she wou." but kagome cut him off. " Yes she would've if I hadn't pulled you away and thirdly..SIT!" Kagome finished her sentence. Inuyahsa started cursing but it was muffled as he was still face down in the dirt.  
  
After lunch they continued on their path. Kagome likes it best when they were just walking and not fighting or having to deal with sword obsessed, death dealing half-brothers or delusional love-crazed wolf demons. But as kagome had come to get used to, their times of walking and not fighting always came to an end.  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard coming this way" kagome told him, and no sooner had the sentence left her mouth then a very fast demon entered the clearing they had come to. As soon as all the dust had settled they saw that the demon was a very handsome tiger demon.  
  
"Great, cats, I hate cats" inuyasha sneered at the demon. " Inuyasha he has a shard in his chest" kagome told him.  
  
"So its true" the tiger demon said to her, "you are the miko who can see the jewel shards" "yeah, what of it" kagome said back. The tiger demon just smirked at her then said, "My name is sora, what is yours my beautiful miko?" "My name is of none of your concern, all you should be worrying about is how I'm going to kill you" kagome said harshly. "You will not be killing me but I WILL be taking you home with me" sora said humorously as if he thought kagome was kidding about her killing him.  
  
"Hey tiger, you shouldn't worry about kagome, its me you really need to worry about" inuyasha said arrogantly, " ill be the one killing you today" he said looking directly at kagome. She chose to ignore him. They were still mad at each other form before. Before anyone knew it kagome and inuyasha were at each other's throats, literally trying to strangle each other. Finally the tiger demon, getting bored with all of this, ran forward and snatched kagome while hitting her in the back of the neck effectively knocking her out.  
  
" Hey what are you doing" inuyasha yelled at the tiger who was now at the other end of the clearing. "I'm taking this beautiful woman with me back to my home so I can mate with her, then she'll find the shards for me, and I'll also get a few extra pleasures out of her too" sora said to inuyasha while smirking. With that he said something that the rest of them didn't understand and he disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha ran to where he last was but couldn't pick up his scent. "Inuyasha can you find him?" miroku asked him. "No, I can't pick up his scent" he answered quietly. Don't worry kagome we'll find you, inuyasha promised inside his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke to a splitting headache. At first she didn't know where she was or what was going on, then she noticed she was chained to a wall in what seemed to be a well-furnished room. That's when she remembered the handsome tiger demon and fighting with inuyasha, but then everything went black. "He must have knocked me out" she thought aloud to herself. "That's precisely right my dear" sora said as he walked into the room. " You had better let me go before I get mad and purify you to dust" she spat venomously at him. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news to you koi, but you wont be purifying anything from now on thanks to the little necklace I have bestowed upon you" he said. "Firstly, I'm not your koi and secondly, what are you talking about?" she asked him. Sora walked over to her and took two fingers to lift the silver chain off her chest so she could see it. "This, my dear koi, it will stop you if you try and purify me" he said with a smirk that fit him all too well. Kagome, wanting to find out for herself, tried to unleash her powers but nothing happened. Sora knowing what she had tried to do laughed at her obvious astonishment at not being able to use her powers. Kagome just glared at the laughing tiger.  
  
"You see my koi, you can't do anything, you're completely powerless," he said with a smile, showing his fangs. Kagome was now thoroughly pissed off that this demon could just stand here smiling at her while she was helpless. She tried again to purify him but again it didn't work and this time she got a shock that ran all the way through her body and it hurt like hell. Sora seeing her jerk dropped his smile to frown at her "my dear if you continue to try to use your powers, you will only get hurt more and more, please stop, I don't want you hurt, I quite like you" he said.  
  
"Well if you care so much then take this goddamn necklace off " she said to him, but he just laughed with his smile now back in pace. He then leaned forward to whisper in her ear "You know, you're very beautiful when your angry, it makes me want you more, you're a spirited woman, I like that, you want to know what I'll like even more?" Kagome just glared at him "I'll like breaking that spirit even more" he purred in her ear again, making her shiver.  
  
Seeing her shiver he asked, " are you cold koi?" again kagome just glared at him. "Now, now, well get no where if you just ignore me" he said humorously. But kagome just turned her head away from him while shutting her eyes. This angered sora. No one dared to ignore him. "Koi, look at me" he commanded. When kagome made no move to look at him he grabbed her chin with gentle yet forceful fingers and whipped her head around to look at him. Kagome feeling his hands on her opened her eyes. "Now that's better," he said. "What's your name koi?" he asked her. Again kagome ignored him. She wasn't going to answer any of his questions and she was not going to tell him her name. " Oh, ok are we still playing that game then?" he asked sarcastically. " Oh wait, what did that hanyou call you?" he thought aloud to himself. "Yes that was it, kagome, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said to her. Kagome just kept on glaring. "So koi are you hungry?" he asked her. Kagome promptly ignored him and shut her eyes again. Sora getting angry that she wasn't speaking unchained her from the wall, but made sure that both her arms still had the chains on them so he could use them to his advantage.  
  
Kagome feeling him unchain her opened her eyes. He grabbed the two chains that were still around her wrist and pulled her forward. She jerked forward and lost her footing. Closing her eyes and expecting to feel hard stone any second she was surprised when strong arms wrapped around her, saving her form what would have been a painful fall. She looked up into his gray/green eyes and had to admit to herself that he was very handsome with those eyes of his and his black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, like kougas was.  
  
Sora seeing her studying him smirked, "like what you see koi?" he asked her. This brought kagome back to her senses and she tried to get out from his arms. This only resulted in her actually falling on the floor. Seeing this sora laughed and picked her up bridal style. Kagome tried to get out of his arms again but he was too strong and she couldn't use her miko powers so she just had to endure him holding her. He walked into what had to be a dining area and sat down, putting kagome on his lap. She tried to get up but he just put his arms around her waist and held onto her.  
  
As kagome was trying to get free servants were coming in and putting food and drink on the table. When they were finished and when kagome had finally given up on trying to get free, sora turned to her and asked " now, as I asked before are you hungry?" Kagome again ignored him. In all truth, yes she was very hungry. She had been too mad at inuyasha to eat at lunch and hadn't had breakfast because inuyasha had gotten them all up so early to start out.  
  
Sora, taking this as a yes, cut a piece of meat and held it up to her mouth. Kagome, even though she was starving turned her head away with her eyes shut again. Sora frowning put his mouth close to her ear and whispered "it would be in your best interest to eat my dear without me forcing you to, I don't think you would like what I would have to do to get the food in you" as he said this kagome heard the sounds of knives and decided she might as well eat. She thought that she needed to gather her strength back up so if the opportunity occurred she could escape.  
  
Slowly turning her head back around and opening her eyes, she opened her mouth for him and he fed her. This continued through the whole meal. He would feed himself a piece and then her. Occasionally he would hold up a cup full of wine for her to drink. She hated this, she felt like she was totally in his control, which she mostly was, because she could only sit there while he fed her.  
  
When they were finished he turned her so she was facing him, which made her straddle him. He quite liked the feeling of her legs spread apart and her on his lap. He clicked his fingers and the chains glowed and then along with her hand went behind him. She now had her hands behind his neck, conveniently, pushing her against him. Sora liked her pushed against him and put one of his hands on the small of her back pushing her forward more, while weaving his other hand through her hair at the back of her head. Sora leaned forward burying his face in her hair and took a long breath in. She smelled so good, like jasmine. Her being pushed against him like she was and her enticing scent made his eyes glaze over with lust.  
  
He looked down at her. Kagome feeling his eyes on the top of her head refused to look up at him. But sora would not have this; he used the hand in her hair and pulled back and down making her look up at him. When kagome looked into his eyes, she didn't like what she saw. She knew that look didn't mean good things for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and co had been searching all day, but had no luck what so ever. Finally when miroku and sango couldn't walk anymore they stopped and made camp. "Weak humans, who knows what that soras doing to kagome, and you want to rest?" inuyasha asked them "Inuyasha, she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped if you two hadn't of been fighting, you would have been able to attack him if he tried anything" sango told him. Inuyasha just glared at her because her knew she was right. Oh well we'll find her tomorrow, inuyasha promised himself. With that they all went to sleep hoping they would find their friend tomorrow and be able to save her from the tiger demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go. When I start getting closer to when kagome will meet yusuke and co. ill start a poll. Till then kagome will just know genkai and the inu gang.  
  
Ah Demain,  
  
FoxyWolf 


	3. Kouga

Okay everyone; I've got a question. You all know the saying "two wrongs don't make a right", well in math two negatives make a positive, so in theory, wouldn't two wrongs make a right if you look at it that the negatives would be a wrong and a positive would be a right? Sorry, Josh asked me this when we were doing positives and negatives in math class a while ago and its been bothering me ever since.  
  
Ok, nvm, you can tell me what you think about that if you want too. Newaz, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters form inuyasha, just my own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Kouga  
  
Back with the inu gang..  
  
"Get up!" Inuyasha yelled at the group early the next morning. "We're up, we're up" they grumbled back at him. "well lets go then" Inuyasha said to them. "Inuyasha, we have to eat first or we'll be slower and weakened from the loss of a meal" miroku said while looking at a very tired sango, "though I wouldn't mind if I had to carry sango on my back." "That's really okay" sango said looking at him, "but he is right inuyasha, we need to eat, we're all not demons like you."  
"Fine, I'll go ahead and you guys can follow me later on when you're done eating," inuyasha said impatiently. He really wanted to set out to look for kagome. Last night he had been thinking about where the tiger demon would've taken her and came up with the mountains. The tiger demons, along with wolf demons, liked the mountains, so he was going to go towards the nearest mountains. The fact that these mountains also connected to the mountains that kouga lived in had also crossed his mind, and he wanted to save kagome before kouga could find out she was near, if, infact she was there as he believed.  
"Kilala should be able to track me down" inuyasha finished telling them, before he took off towards the mountains. 'Don't worry kagome. I wont let anything happen to you, just hold on a little longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last chapter..  
He looked down at her. Kagome feeling his eyes on the top of her head refused to look up at him. But sora would not have this; he used the hand in her hair and pulled back and down making her look up at him. When kagome looked into his eyes, she didn't like what she saw. She knew that look didn't mean good things for her. This time..  
Kagome DID NOT like what was happening. She started to wriggle in his grasp trying to get away, but that only made his eyes cloud over more. Seeing this she thought the best move would be to stay as still as possible and wait to see what would happen.  
Sora, mistaking her waiting for fear, smirked inwardly. 'Good, she should fear me, I knew I would break her spirit, and this is just the beginning'. With this thought in his head he picked kagome up and laid her on the now clear table. He clicked his fingers again and the chains that had previously held her hands behind his neck went to the two table legs, wrapping around them. Kagome was now laying on the table with her hands tied above her and with a very lustful tiger demon on top of her.  
No, she would have to say she REALLY did not like this. 'Ugh, how do I get myself into situations like this, I mean what did I do to deserve this? I know 'I'm not the best person in the world but there are plenty worse then me, I mean look at naraku. I bet he isn't tied to a table with a lustful demon on top of him. No he's probably out there killing some inno.' But her thoughts were cut off when sora, who couldn't take it anymore, leaned down and crushed his lips to hers.  
Kagome was so shocked at first that she didn't do anything but just lay there. Then when she got her head back she tried to get him off her by bucking into him since she couldn't use her hands to do the job. This just got sora aroused, her bucking into him like that. He broke apart from her lips to bring his mouth close to her ear and purr, " your movements just encourage me, koi". At this kagome finally felt his arousal and ceased her movements.  
As she stopped moving, sora started to lick the rim of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kagome jerked her head away from him. Sora just moved with her and continued licking her ear, gradually he moved down to her neck. He nuzzled her and traced small kisses from her neck back to her lips. Sora tried to get her to open her mouth so he could taste her, but kagome would not open her mouth. Sora finally getting tired of this dug his nails into her sides, not enough to seriously hurt her, but enough to draw a little blood and make her gasp. When she gasped, he took this as his chance to dip his tongue into her mouth. She tasted wonderful to him and he pushed his mouth against hers harder, deepening the kiss.  
Kagome, now seriously pissed at the tiger demon that, currently, was glued to her mouth, forgot about the necklace and decided she would purify his ass. But, of course, when she went to purify him it didn't work and the shock ran through her body again making her jerk. Sora knowing what she'd tried to do pulled away from her mouth to smirk down at her. "I told you not to do that, you should've listened to me," he told her like he was talking to a small child. This only infuriated her more. 'How dare he talk to me like that' kagome raged in her mind.  
Sora could see the anger in her eyes, but it just made him want her more. He leaned back down to claim her lips with his but she turned her head. He used one of his hands to grab her chin to make her face him and, while bringing his lips down on hers again, used his other hand to dig into her side again. But this time she didn't gasp because she knew what he was doing. Kagome just bit her tongue at the pain. Needlessly to say, her tongue began to bleed. Finally, he started to get mad and dug deeper into her side, drawing more blood. Kagome finally, not being able to keep her mouth shut anymore, opened it to say "you bastard I shou." but again she was cut off by his lips crushing into hers, as sora took full advantage of her open mouth.  
He took the one hand from her side and put at the back of her head so he could tip her head back further to deepen the kiss. Sora began to lap at the blood she had caused, while biting her tongue, with his tongue. Eventually it stopped bleeding, and sora sensing that kagome needed to breathe, relinquished his hold over her mouth.  
Kagome just glared up at him. "Now, my beautiful miko, why don't we go finish this in my chambers" sora purred into her ear while unchaining her and picking her up bridal style again.  
Kagome, seeing that he was off in his own little world thinking about doing kami knows what with her, and that he didn't have a tight hold on her, took this as her chance. She elbowed him in the chest, then when he had dropped her, slapped him with her left hand and followed this up with a hard punch with her right. Sora, who was now dazed, fell over. Kagome took off running knowing she only had so much time before he regained himself, and then she would have and angry, lustful, and not to mention REALLY fast tiger demon after her.  
Kagome found a door and ran outside. She would've liked to go and look for her sword and bow but she knew she didn't have time, plus she wouldn't have known where to start. As kagome was running she looked back at the castle she had been held prisoner in and saw sora look out a window, spot her, and then disappear. 'Oh great' kagome thought 'now he's after me, I thought I would get more time then this'. Even with that depressing thought in her head she continued to run as fast as she could.  
Sooner then she had expected, she was tackled to the ground. She had shut her eyes, not wanting to look into the eyes of her captor, and see the arrogance of him capturing her again. Finally when nothing happened, kagome opened her eyes, only to see the cerulean eyes of kouga. 'Wait a minute, kouga? Kouga!' she thought. " Kouga!" Kagome said happily, "you have no idea how glad I am to see you" she said while sitting up and hugging him, effectively knocking them both to the ground again. Kouga wrapped his arms around kagome also, standing them both up, while saying " I'm sorry I ran into you, I was hunting and wasn't paying attention, otherwise I would've sensed you and come to you, but this way works too". Kagome could only smile at this. " Wait. Where's inukkuro?" kouga asked her. "Well, we were fighting this tiger demon, and inuyasha and I got into a fight and while we weren't paying attention he knocked me out and took me back to his castle. I just now escaped, and when you tackled me I thought it was him" Kagome told him.  
"You mean to tell me that inukkuro let you get kidnapped and hurt?" he asked while looking at her sides that now had patches of blood on them. "No," kagome said defending inuyasha, "I let myself get caught and hurt just as much as inuyasha did, we were being stupid fighting like that, with an enemy right there."  
"Well, you won't have to worry about getting hurt anymore because I'm taking you back with me and you're going to stay with me, you can look for the rest of the shards with me, you don't need that weak hanyou" Kouga told her. "Now wait just one min." but kagome was cut off when she was ripped away from kouga by none other then sora. 'Am I ever going to be able to finish a sentence? EVER?' kagome thought to herself irritably. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that sora had been following her, but when she had run into kouga she had just been too happy that she'd found someone with a sword (because hers was still at the castle, and she obviously couldn't use her powers) she'd forgotten. Now she was mad at herself for forgetting, she was mad because she knew sora and kouga were going to fight and she was really mad because she never got to finish what she wanted to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with Miroku and Sango..  
After they had finished eating, miroku, sango and shippo had gotten on kilala and followed after inuyasha. But before they had gotten to far from far below them a village distinctly heard someone yell "HENTAI!!!" and then a dazed monk with a red handprint fell from the sky, landing in a horse's water trough. Kilala backtracked to pick up the now unconscious monk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with Inuyasha..  
Inuyasha had been traveling for a good hour now and knew that his friends would have finished with breakfast and would be after him by now. He knew that no matter how hungry or tired they were they would hurry because they loved kagome too and didn't want anything bad to happen to her either.  
As the wind picked up, inuyasha thought he could almost smell the tiger demon, but wasn't sure. He took this as a good sign though and kept going onward, determined to get his sister back. 'When did I start seeing her as my sister?' inuyasha thought to himself. 'I guess she's always been dear to me.I have to get her back' he said with finality, and focused all his energy on tracking down the tiger demon that had taken kagome from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to kagome and the two possessive demons..  
"You must be the demon who thinks he can have MY kagome" kouga said to sora. "Indeed, I am that demon, but you are mistaken, for she is MY kagome" sora told kouga smugly. This just angered kouga even more. Then sensing kougas anger, sora turned kagome around in his arms, holding her closely while quickly erecting a barrier. As soon as the barrier was in place, sora brought his lips down upon kagomes in a demanding kiss.  
Kouga, now filled with rage at sora's actions, rushed forward only to slam into the barrier. Now, up until this point, kagome had kept her mouth firmly shut, but when she saw kouga slam into the barrier she opened her mouth to yell at sora and to see if kouga was okay. But, sora had been waiting for her to open her mouth, and as soon as she did he slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss and tasting her for the second time.  
Kagome, now really pissed that she had let him get in her mouth again, started to gather her powers, completely forgetting about the necklace. Finally she let her powers go, only to be met with intense pain, as the necklace did its job. She started to jerk violently and sora broke the kiss to stare down at her sadly. "I told you not to try and attack me, that you would just get hurt. Why won't you listen to me?" he asked her. Kagome just glared at him while taking ragged breathes.  
"Bastard! What did you do to her?" kouga yelled at sora. "I merely bestowed a necklace on her so she would always stay with me" sora answered him. Kagome, sensing that sora had dropped the barrier when she had tried to use her powers, was now struggling to get away from sora. "Now, now, my dear, we'll have none of that again," he said looking down at her. At this, kouga became beyond mad. He rushed forward just as sora said what he had said earlier; the first time he had taken kagome. Just as kouga was about to pull kagome away and tear sora to pieces, sora disappeared with his human prize.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you go, sora has kagome, kouga is pissed because sora has kagome, inuyasha is trying to find kagome before kouga does. Next chapter I think ill have inuyasha team up with kouga to get kagome back, or maybe ill have kouga get her back and then inuyasha will have to get kagome from kouga. I donno, review and tell me or I wont be able to write the next chapter.  
  
Review, review, review. You know you want to, or else I won't feel loved and then ill be forced to stop updating. No ill keep updating but review anyways.  
  
FoxyWolf 


	4. Meetings and Greetings

Well, seeing as how I was home sick today I decided I would write the next chapter. Actually I had most of this story done, that is, until my brother decided he would get mad at me and throw my laptop out a door. Now I need to buy a new one, so until then im on my parent's computer and my moms email. I hate little brothers-_-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha characters, just my own  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Meetings and Greetings  
  
Back with miroku and co..  
  
"I think we're catching up" sango said. " I'm not so sure, inuyasha was really upset, and you know when he gets like that he rarely stops. Plus we don't know where he was going," miroku said back to her. "Yeah, but kilala can track him, plus if we were to fall across kagomes scent kilala could then track kagome," sango said back to him. Shippo had fallen asleep in sangos arms a while back. The three friends continued on, hoping they would find inuyasha, and eventually kagome soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had been going towards the mountains, when all of a sudden he sensed the one person he did not want to deal with at that moment. Just as he finished that thought, kouga raced into the clearing. 'What a perfect time for a meet and greet with him' inuyasha thought sarcastically.  
  
"She's not with me so you can ju." but before inuyasha could finish kouga lunged at him. "How could you let her get kidnapped like that?!?" kouga yelled while aiming a punch at inuyasha. "What? How did you know she had gotten taken?" Inuyasha asked him. Kouga stopped trying to attack inuyasha and leaned against a tree.  
  
"I was hunting and I ran into kagome, literally, and she told me everything, about how you two were fighting," kouga glared at inuyasha and continued," and how that sora had taken her captive. Then sora came and grabbed kagome and just as I was about to take her back and rip him to shreds he said something and disappeared." "Yeah, that's how he got her away from me too," inuyasha told him with regret in his voice. "Stupid half- breed, how could you let her get taken like that? When I get her back she's coming back with me. I can protect her, unlike you," Kouga boasted. "Like hell you are," inuyasha told him." Well I'd like to see you try and stop me inukurro." Kouga told him.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to tell him exactly how he'd stop him when kouga took off running while yelling back at inuyasha," We'll just see who saves her first." And with that the challenge was laid down. Inuyasha took off running, determined to get to kagome first. With that the two were off, both looking to save the one they loved. One to win her over and one to apologize.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with Kagome and sora..  
  
As soon as sora had transported them back to his castle, kagome had started to fight against him so fiercely that he had to knock her out. He took her to a plain room and chained her against a wall again, and then he proceeded to slap her to consciousness.  
  
Kagome was floating in a black void. She quite liked it here, but all to soon she was literally being slapped in the face with reality again. As soon as she opened her eyes, sora stopped slapping her, only to get right up in her face and hiss, "don't think to presume you can get away that easy."  
  
Kagome, trusting to her luck, decided she WOULD presume she could get away and would tell him so. "Well, seems like I did get away, and if you don't take this gaddamn necklace off and let me go I'll just let myself out," she hissed right back at him. Now, kagome had been ready for him to yell at her that she would never leave or even for him to hit her, but she was not ready for him to smile and then start laughing. She didn't understand what was so funny about this. She was about to find out though.  
  
"Silly miko, that necklace you wear won't let you go more then half a mile from me. When you were running from me did you feel like you couldn't run as fast as you normally could? Like something was holding you back? Didn't you wonder why I didn't chase you right away? Why I hadn't caught you more quickly seeing as how fast I am?" sora asked her.  
  
At this kagome thought back. Everything he was saying she was starting to remember. Why hadn't she noticed it when she was running? 'Maybe because I wasn't paying attention to how fast I was running away, just that I was getting away' she thought. And now that she thought about it, she had been with kouga a good 5 minutes, way more then enough time for sora to of caught up to her. And then she knew he had to be telling the truth. Why else wouldn't he have come with more speed? Because he knew he didn't have to, that I would only get so far before I would be forced to stop, she answered herself.  
  
As she came to this conclusion, sora saw the understanding in her eyes. Kagome, who thought she could play like she didn't believe him, asked, "and how do I know this is true? How do I know you're not just making this up so next time I escape I'll hesitate enough for you to catch me?" Sora, who knew she believed him and was just being hard, said," Well why don't we do a little test?"  
  
At this he unchained her and grabbed her upper arm. He walked her to the door, threw it open, and simply said," run then, see how far you get." Kagome, knowing what he said about the necklace was true, took off running anyways, hoping she would find someone to get this necklace off her before she reached her limit or sora decided to bring her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to inuyasha.. and also kouga..  
  
Inuyasha knew he was close because he could finally smell kagomes scent. This drove him to run faster. Little did he know that kouga had also picked up on her scent.  
  
Kouga had gone back to where he had found kagome hoping to trace her scent back to where she had been running from. When he got there, it was faint, but strong enough for him to follow if he was quick about it, which for him would be no problem. He took off after her scent.  
  
Meanwhile, inuyasha had stumbled into a clearing. As he was trying to pick up kagomes scent again he noticed another familiar scent, the scent of dirt and clay. 'Kikyo' inuyasha thought, 'not now, I need to find and save kagome.' But when kikyo turned her cold eyes to his he became entranced and couldn't look away. He walked forward and brought her into a lovers embrace.  
  
This is the scene kouga just happened to walk in upon while tracking kagomes scent. He stopped and just stared. As he was staring, kikyo started to pull inuyasha into hell with her. Kouga seeing her do this, not knowing exactly what she was doing, but knowing it was bad, rushed forward. He rammed his shoulder into inuyasha making him stumble, fall, and hit his head hard. Hard enough to knock him out.  
  
Kikyo turned cold, lifeless eyes to kouga while saying coldly, "Don't mess around in matters that don't concern you wolf." At this kouga turned to look at her and gasped. She looked so much like kagome. But there were subtle differences such as; kagome had gray/blue eyes full of life while this woman had brown, dull eyes with no life. Kouga could smell her scent of dirt and clay and knew she shouldn't be here.  
  
But pushing these thought aside he said, " I don't really think kagome would appreciate you killing him, besides, if anyone is going to kill him then it is going to be me" Kikyo just glared at kouga and then walked off into the woods with her soul stealers following behind her.  
  
Kouga looked over to the unconscious inuyasha. He decided he would leave him there, for, in kougas mind he had already done him enough favors that day. One he hadn't killed him when they met before, two, he had just saved him from whatever that kagome look-a-like was doing to him, and third, he wasn't killing him now.  
  
Kouga picked back up on kagomes scent and ran off in a whirlwind. He was getting really close now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with kagome.  
  
Kagome knew she was coming to her barrier point because of the stupid necklace. She could feel herself slowing down, and it annoyed her to no end. Finally she was forced to stop altogether. She started walking towards the left, right next to where she couldn't go straight any farther. She knew if she kept walking she would eventually go around in one big circle, but if sora was going to come after her she wasn't going to go down without some sort of a resistance. She would make him follow her, and maybe by the time he caught up with her she would've been able to find some sort of weapon, or someone who could take this goddamn necklace off.  
  
She walked for a while longer, and just as she was losing hope of finding something or someone, kouga came out of nowhere. He ran up to her and hugged her saying, "thank kami you're okay" "Well, actually, no im not" kagome answered him. "What do you mean, I don't smell any blood on you, and you don't seem to be injured any other way either." Kouga observed. "No, it's just that I can't get any farther then I am now because of this necklace sora put on me, and I can't get it off" kagome told him. " Where's sora then?" kouga asked her. "About half a mile back, he let me run to prove to me the power of the necklace, he could come any minute" kagome said to him.  
  
Meanwhile, back at soras castle, sora was getting impatient. 'She should have come back defeated by now" he thought. 'Oh well, I'll just have to get her and bring her back myself' he thought while a grin found it's way to his face. 'This should be fun' was his last thought as he took off at a leisurely pace into the forest, knowing she couldn't go farther then half a mile from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, if that wasn't as good as the other chapters then im sorry. Like I said before im sick so im kinda out of it. Hope you liked the chapter anyways. Next time kouga and sora fight for kagome. Some of you asked about pairing, and like I said in the first chapter, ill have a poll for pairs later on when the story gets more into the main plot. Until next time you can all just click the review button and review. All review are welcome whether they be praise or criticism.  
  
Ja ne..  
  
FoxyWolf 


	5. A New Ally

Okay, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Sorry, this would've been out sooner but I was sick and had to do all my work that I missed. I'm still pretty sick though, so you might get really quick updates for a while because I'll be home all day. But then I might not write for a week or so when I'm catching up on work. Who knows, but I'll try and update as much as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: You should know this by now, I own nothing, I don't even own my laptop anymore, thanks to a certain someone (glares at brother)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last Time..  
  
Meanwhile, back at soras castle, sora was getting impatient. 'She should have come back defeated by now" he thought. 'Oh well, I'll just have to get her and bring her back myself' he decided while a grin found it's way to his face. 'This should be fun' was his last thought as he took off at a leisurely pace into the forest, knowing she couldn't go farther then half a mile from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5: A new ally  
  
Back to kouga and kagome.  
  
"Ok, so what's this now about you not being able to move?", kouga asked her skeptically. "No, I can move, it's just that I can only go half a mile away from sora" kagome told him, "So right now I'm as far as I can go.see?" kagome took a step forward expecting to be held back, but was surprised when she was able to walk forward a few steps. "Yes, I see" kouga said humorously. Kagome turned around to glare at kouga while saying, "it isn't funny kouga, this just means sora is on his way to come and get me. He must have gotten tired of waiting for me."  
  
"Well good, now I can kill him," kouga said arrogantly as he went off into a speech about how he was going to single-handedly kill sora and then take kagome back home with him. Kagome just stood there thinking,' I have to get this necklace off.hmm I wonder if that would work?' "Kouga?" Kagome asked, effectively breaking off his speech. "Yes?" he answered her. "Would you do me a favor?" kagome asked him. "Anything for you my dear" kouga answered her. "Ok, I want you to cut this necklace off me," kagome said while tying her hair up in a bun. Kouga just looked at her. "What?" Kagome asked him. "I just don't want to hurt you, that's all," he answered. "What? Not confident in your abilities kouga-kun?" kagome chided him. Kouga being a prideful being just unsheathed his sword as an answer.  
  
"Ok, kagome, stay perfectly still," kouga told her while raising the sword. Kagome tilted her head to the side so he would have better aim at it. Kagome was just beginning to have second thoughts about having a demon slice there sword down on her neck when kouga brought down his sword. The second the sword connected with the necklace both kagome and kouga were thrown apart in a flurry of sparks and power from the necklace.  
  
Kouga had been thrown into a tree and a tree branch had impaled him right through the middle. Kagome had been knocked out by the amount of power and pain the necklace had driven into her. Kagome was the first to wake, and when she saw kouga skewered to the tree, she tried to get up but fell back with a moan. Jolts of what seemed to be lightening and some sort of power were running through her body. There was also another power, that she did not think came from the necklace, running through her. But this power seemed to be fighting the lightening and helping her, not hurting her.  
  
Kagome tried to get up a few more times, and finally after many attempts and a lot of pain, she was able to get onto her hands and knees. Very slowly she started to crawl towards the tree where kouga was hanging, held up by the offending tree branch. When she finally got there she collapsed onto the ground, leaning against the tree. She had expended all her energy getting to the tree. She looked up at kougas limp body, and then to the puddle of blood that was under him. 'This is all my fault' was kagomes last thought as she slid into the blissful depths of unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to sora.  
  
Kagome propped up against a tree unconscious, beneath an impaled wolf that had tried to take her away from him. This was the scene sora ran into. As soon as he had smelled the wolf he had taken off running. This is what he found.  
  
Soras first thought was to just grab kagome and leave the wolf. However, he wanted kagome to love him, and he knew if he left the wolf here to die she would never forgive him. So, with the thought that he would help the wolf and kagome would love him back, he quickly got kouga down. He put the wolf over his shoulder and then went and bent down next to kagome. He muttered the spell that would take him to his home and grabbed her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Inuyasha. (Bet you thought I forgot about him)  
  
Inuyasha awoke to something cold falling onto his face. He opened his eyes. 'Oh, it's only rain' he thought,' Wait.rain? RAIN!!!!' "Damnit" inuyasha swore. 'Now I won't be able to pick up kagomes scent' with this depressing thought in mind, he picked himself up off the ground. Just as he was walking into the forest kilala landed in front of him with the rest of the gang.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you found out where kagome is?" miroku asked him. "No" inuyasha answered him flatly. "What happened to you?" shippo asked rather rudely, taking in inuyashas abused appearance. "I had a run in with a demon" He answered cryptically. "What are you talking about? Who?" sango asked him. "It's nothing" inuyasha snapped, "Come on we'll find a place to make camp, and then in the morning we'll continue" Inuyasha dictated to them. 'Besides, it's not like I could pick up her scent now that it's raining' he thought as they searched for a cave to stay in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to soras castle.  
  
When sora got back to his castle he called for a servant. He told her him to take kouga and get him bandaged up, and that if the wolf died, he sora, would kill him. The frightened servant hastily took kouga to get him fixed up. Meanwhile, sora took kagome and laid her on his bed, and then locked her in his room. He then proceeded to where he could smell the wolf youkai. He was going to question him, and the wolf WOULD answer.  
  
But before he went to the room they were keeping kouga in, he stopped in his study. He grabbed a bottle of a deep purple see-through substance. Smirking to himself he continued to kougas room. As he got closer he heard cursing and smelled a lot of blood. Just as he reached the door, the servant he had threatened, bolted out. When he saw sora he dropped to his hands and knees, bowing before him, while saying, "Master, I cannot contain him. He refuses to be helped, and even though he is injured, he is still quite strong. Please forgive this lowly servant." Sora just looked down, not really paying attention to him. He was more interested in the angry wolf youkai standing in the doorway. "Go to my bed room and take care of the girl that is there. When she awakes answer her questions if you can, and then report back to me. And make sure you lock the door when you leave so your future mistress can't leave again and get hurt" sora told the trembling servant. "Yes m'lord, right away" the servant said while jumping to his feet then scurrying down the hallway.  
  
"You'll never keep her locked up like that. She'll find away to get out. She isn't someone you can tame." Kouga said harshly to sora. Sora merely studied the wolf that was breathing heavily and bleeding all over his floors. "You're hurt bad," sora commented. Kouga just gaped at him. 'Why would he care' kouga thought to himself. "And if you're thinking that I care, you're wrong. I'm only doing this so kagome won't hate me, otherwise I would have killed you already." Sora told him. 'Figures' kouga thought to himself.  
  
"Now wolf, first you will let my servant bandage you up and then you will answer all of my questions," sora commanded him. "No, first of all, I'm fine," kouga said while leaning heavily on the door for support, "secondly, you'll let me go, with kagome, before I decide to tear you to pieces," kouga finished with as much command in his voice as sora had. The only problem was that by now he was practically sitting on the floor looking up at sora.  
  
Sora looked down at the wolf while smirking evilly, "You will do as I say because if you don't this poison here will go down kagomes throat." "You wouldn't dare, I know you have feelings for her, I can smell it on you," kouga shot back disgustedly. 'Clever wolf, but nothing I can't fix', sora told himself. "You know not of what you speak wolf, I merely let the girl live so she will find the shards for me," sora told him forcefully. As he said this he hid his scent. The wolf was starting to see black spots from loss of blood.  
  
Finally, kouga opened up his mouth to say something, but fell forward, succumbed by the sweet void of unconsciousness. Sora just scoffed and called for another servant. "Take him in and bandage him up, when you're done give him a mouthful of this liquid, no more, no less, then tie him to his bed so he may not escape. If you screw up I will kill you. Understood?" Sora told the quivering servant. "Yes m'lord" the servant stammered. He then grabbed kouga and pulled him into the room while shutting the door.  
  
Sora proceeded down the hallway to his bedroom. Just as he got there the servant came out looking worse for the wear. "What happened to you?" sora asked him. "The filthy human didn't seem to like my answers and." but he was cut off as sora picked him up by the neck and growled in his face, "Never, and I mean never, talk that way about her. She has more power then you can imagine, and if were not for the necklace I put on her I have no doubts that you wouldn't have left there alive." The now frightened servant was dropped to the ground. He jumped up and scurried away.  
  
Sora opened his door and was shocked, but not really surprised to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In soras room at the same time as above.  
  
Kagome woke up feeling like she had been beaten with a bat all over. She rolled off the comfy bed, only to regret it, and fall back over. She was just fighting with herself on whether she should get up and go look for sora, for she knew where she was, when the door opened slowly and a weasel youkai servant walked in.  
  
'Well, at least now maybe I can get some answers and figure out how to get this necklace off. This could be entertaining', she thought evilly to herself, while a wicked grin found it's way to her face. 'Yes, this could be very fun.' The weasel youkai, seeing the look on her face and the twinkle in her eye, started to back up. Kagome, seeing her information source trying to get away, jumped off the bed to go and lock the door only to find it locked already. She turned back to the servant and began her questioning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I went to school today but came home sick early so that gave me time to finish typing this. I might be home tomorrow, and if I am I'll probably be able to type the next chapter. It takes me awhile now because my head is pounding and my eyes hurt.  
  
Anyways.. the more reviews I get the faster I'll update (hint, hint). All you have to do is push the button and type me a review, it only takes a minute. And then you get more chapters quicker.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
FoxyWolf 


	6. A New Ally pt2

Sorry it took so long for me to update. It's just, first I had all that make up work from being sick, and then my dad decided he was going to move the computer so it was disabled up until yesterday. I finally got it working again today.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers: Kage Otome, Kira+Shane, Ambergirl, YuYuGang- Kagome r the Best and Gopher2806, Kojika85, Sesnaru, Zing and Honey Bee33  
  
Oh, and for the pairings, I will have a poll, but not yet because all of the characters haven't come into play. And kagome won't meet the yu yu gang for a while yet because other events have to come into play. Although, I am going to have her go back home soon, after we deal with sora, and she'll visit genkai and meet yusuke, but not much will happen. Ok, anyways, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my characters  
  
Chapter 6: A New Ally pt.2  
  
With kagome while kouga and sora were talking.  
  
Kagome walked towards the servant and grabbed him by the arm. She bent down so she was eye level with him and started her questioning, "Where am I?" She knew perfectly well where she was but wanted to see if he was going to lie to her. "You are in the castle of lord Sora, m'lady", the servant answered with a small bow. Kagome fell backwards at being addressed like that. She quickly regained her posture though and asked, "Lord Sora?" She figured she'd best play ignorant. "Yes, m'lady, Lord Sora of the eastern lands. Didn't you know?" he asked her. Now this kagome did not know. She had figured he held some high place, for he lived in a castle. But she hadn't expected him to be lord of the eastern lands. This got her thinking. From all her run ins with sesshoumaru, she had thought all the lords would be as cruel as him. Guess she was wrong, because even though sora was like kouga, but worse, he didn't seem like sesshoumaru at all. Then at that thought, 'kouga' she had just remembered why she was in this room and what happened before. 'Oh, I shouldn't have made you try and get this necklace off me, now you're skewered to a tree and it's my entire fault. You're probably dead by now.'  
  
Kagome came out of her thoughts to notice the servant had been speaking, and had bandaged her head where it had been bleeding. 'Why didn't I notice I was hurt?' she thought to herself, and then decided to pay attention to what the servant was saying. The weasel had started out by telling her what kouga had said and then slowly went into a rant about how the stupid wolf had tried to kill him and. but he was cut off when kagome threw him against a wall and growled, "What did you say about a wolf?" "Master sora brought back a badly hurt wolf and asked me to help him. But the stupid animal tried to kill me when I went in to bandage him up," he told her. She dropped him to the floor and he glared up at her, "Stupid wench" he muttered under his breath. Too bad kagome heard him and started beating him up a bit while thinking, 'Why would he bring back kouga. Maybe he isn't so bad after all, I mean kouga captured me to find shards for him in the first place and he's a friend now.'  
  
Kagome broke her thoughts, only to see she had been punching the wall, not the servant. 'Now where did he get too?' she thought. Then she noticed the door was cracked. 'Ahhh, so he left' she thought, while planning on going through that door to find kouga. Then she heard the servant talking to none other than sora. 'Damn, I gotta get outta here' she yelled in her mind. She looked around, and seeing the window, jumped out. She held onto the windowsill and found a ledge to walk on. Once she was around the corner, she started scaling the side of the castle, figuring she'd try and go in through the window that was above her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to sora.  
  
He was shocked but not surprised to see that she was gone. What the wolf had said rang through his mind, "You'll never keep her locked up like that. She'll find a way to get out. She isn't someone you can tame." "Oh well, I'll just have to bring her back, no doubt she'll come back by herself anyways. She must know by now that I have the wolf," he said aloud to himself. Then, with that thought he figured he'd go back to kougas room and wait there for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to kagome.  
  
She was almost there. She hoped this room would be somewhere she wanted to go. Hopefully one not containing a servant or sora himself. Too bad lady luck didn't like her.  
  
Kagome climbed through the window, but it was dark inside (btw, it's night now) and she couldn't see a thing. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and then walked over to what she supposed was a futon with someone laying on it. She looked closer and saw someone asleep with a good build and dark hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Kouga?" kagome whispered to the man. He stirred and then tried to sit up but couldn't. Kagome, figuring that it was kouga and he couldn't move because he was hurt so badly, put her arm around his shoulders and helped him to sit up. "Are you alright?" she asked him. Still he didn't answer. 'Well first things first, I need to find a light so I can see where we are and how bad he's hurt,' kagome thought to herself. "I'm going to go look for a light or something," she told him.  
  
But before she could stand back up he pulled her back down, and in one swift movement, was on top of her, pinning her to the futon. 'For someone that hurt he seems to be doing just fine,' kagome thought sarcastically to herself. "Kouga get off me right now" kagome said in a forceful whisper. When he didn't move she started to get worried. "Kouga? Are you alright?" she asked him urgently. But still, he just lay there. 'Oh, this can't be good' kagome thought to herself. She then decided she would get him off her first. But, as luck would have it, even unconscious, as she now thought he was and had been since he grabbed her, he was still to heavy to move off her. Normally she could have done it, most likely. But since she was weakened from that blow on her necklace she couldn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Sora.  
  
Sora was halfway to the wolfs room when he remembered the cerelium, the liquid the servant was supposed to give to the wolf. 'He had better of done it right or this won't work' Sora thought to himself. He proceeded to his study and sat down. He then started concentrating. 'This should work' he thought to himself.  
  
The cerelium (pronounced sur-eel-ee-um) sora had the servant give to kouga would allow sora to act inside kougas mind. He would be able to coax him to do things, sort of like a conscience. But the most ingenious part of this plan was whatever he had kouga do or told him the wolf would never know he had been in his head. And, afterwards he would still have the thoughts sora planted in his mind there. It was perfect. Now he just had to get kagome some. He also wanted to here kagomes story, so he would know her better.  
  
'The wolf must still be knocked out,' sora thought as all he could see was black through the wolfs eyes. Sora decided he would wait, he had a feeling kagome would find the wolf soon and wake him up. Then he would have kouga bring kagome to him. If all this went as planned, both kagome and kouga would be under his influence, and sora liked that idea very much.  
  
~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Inuyasha and co. .  
  
The next day it was still raining. 'I'll never be able to track kagome or kouga for that matter in this rain,' inuyasha thought to himself gloomily. "Inuyasha, what should we do? There's no way we can track kagome in this downpour," sango said. "We'll just have to wait until it stops and then we're going to look for her, and I'm not stopping until I find her," inuyasha told her with resilience laced into his voice. They all knew there was no arguing with inuyasha and that he WOULD look for her without stopping until he found her. They all decided to rest up and save their energy. As soon as the rain stopped it would be a very long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry this was so short but I couldn't make it longer without going into the next chapter. But, the next chapter will be really long so you shouldn't worry. And. Hopefully it will be out BEFORE Christmas. If not it will be out on Christmas day.  
  
Again sorry it took me so long to update, and at that it was a short one but you'll get a long chapter as a Christmas present next.  
  
Also I have two recommendations, 'Finding Happiness ' and 'An Inuyasha Cristmas Carol ' both are by Honey Bee33  
  
And always remember.reviews make an author very happy, and the happier I am the better your story will be. So the moral of that is, review, review, review!  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxyWolf 


	7. A New Ally pt3

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Here's your Christmas present I promised you. It's pretty long, in my opinion, but then again after you type for so long anything looks long to you so long as you've finished it. I liked it and that's all that matters. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own them or else I wouldn't be writing fanfiction  
  
Chapter 7: A New Ally pt.3  
  
Back to sora.  
  
He had been sitting there for about a minute when he finally felt the wolf awaken. Sora shut his eyes and saw through kougas eyes. There was kagome looking down at him with worry written all over her face. It made sora feel good inside to see that she cared that much for him, then, he remembered he was looking through the wolfs eyes. He stayed silent and watched as she said she was going to look for a light.  
  
As she went to get up he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the ground while climbing on top of her in the process. At first she tried to get the wolf off, the she started asking him if he was okay. Sora could only look down at her and her worry for the wolf. 'I wish she would worry for me that way,' he thought to himself.  
  
At that thought, sora came to a new resolution. He wasn't going to use the cerelium to trick kagome into loving him as he had first planned. He didn't want to lie to her, or even just to push her towards him. He wanted to know everything about her and then to use the cerelium for her to forget what he had done to her. H e wanted to start out as a friend and let her fall in love with him by herself, because who could resist him. (Yes he was being to understanding; I had to put some arrogance in) Sora decided he would make the wolf and kagome forget he had taken her for the jewel shards, because now that he came to think about it, he really didn't want the shards if he could have kagome. Besides, once she fell in love with him she could find shards for him anyways.  
  
Yes this plan should work. He would make them forget. Or at least alter what they thought had happened. But the dog hanyou she was with, what about him. Well, what about him, he would kill him and the other humans she had been with, send the wolf home and then keep kagome in the castle until she fell in love with him. After that they could go together looking for the jewel shards until they had them all. Then he would be the strongest. He could finally beat lord sesshoumaru of the western lands. Hell, he could beat all the lords and be ruler over all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to kagome.  
  
Ok, kagome was officially freaked out now. Kouga had been laying on her for about a half an hour now and hadn't done anything. Her first thought was that he had died on her, but that was quickly erased when she heard and felt him breathing. Then she thought he had gone unconscious, but that had been dismissed when he had opened his eyes and started at her for a while. H e did that every so often. She was starting to get annoyed with all his staring and wanted to know what was up.  
  
"Kouga, what's wrong? Why won't you move, then we could get out of here and I could help you," Kagome finally said. Still he didn't answer. Kagome was about to try to get him off her again when he got off himself. Kagome quickly sat up and went to his side. "Are you alright?" she asked him. He just sat there for a while and then stood up. She speedily stood up with him. She was about to ask him another question when he pulled her into his arms, into a tight embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to sora.  
  
Sora came out of his thoughts to hear kagome ask him what was wrong. This made him angry. She cared so much for the wolf, worrying over him. Then a truly terrifying thought took shape in his mind,' what if she loves the wolf already? I have to find out.' With this he finally got off of kagome and sat up. She came and sat by him to see if he was okay. Then, just as fast, he stood up. Kagome was quickly by his side.  
  
He looked over at her and then pulled her into a tight embrace. He held her for a while and when she didn't try to push away, like she had to himself, he got even more disheartened. He decided he would ask her, or rather put her into a position where he would find out what her relationship to the wolf was. He leaned over and whispered into her ear,"kagome, I love you."  
  
At first she didn't do anything, and sora thought that they did love each other and this happened regularly. But then to his joy she pulled away, looked at him, sighed, and then said, "Kouga, we've been over this, you're a really good friend and all and I would do anything for you, but I.I just don't.I can't, I mean you understand, right?"  
  
Sora was overjoyed at this. She didn't love the wolf only saw him as a friend. This was good because if she had loved him he would have had to kill the wolf. That would have been something hard to make kagome forget, he had a feeling she saw the wolf often. Knowing this he went back into kougas mind. He saw kagome looking at him sadly. He walked towards her and picked her up bridal style and before she could object he was out the door running towards his study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to kagome.  
  
Kagome was now thoroughly confused. She knew kouga liked her, hell everyone knew kouga liked her, but he usually didn't do stuff like this. She was also wondering how he was able to do this when he was still bleeding. She could see the dark stain through the bandages on his chest. She was broken out of her thoughts when kouga whispered into her ear, "kagome, I love you."  
  
Kagome was to say the least shocked. She thought he knew she only saw him as a friend. Coming out of her dazed thoughts she pulled away and asked him, "Kouga, we've been over this, you're a really good friend and all and I would do anything for you, but I.I just don't.I can't, I mean you understand, right?" She watched him sadly for any signs but he wasn't saying anything and it was too dark to see his face clearly.  
  
All of a sudden he came forward and picked her up bridal style. Before she could object he was running out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to sora inside kougas mind.  
  
He ran through the halls towards his own study where his body was waiting for him. When he got to the door he set kagome down while telling her, "go in, there's someone you need to talk to." Kagome looked at him confusedly. "What are." But he covered her mouth with his hand while opening the door behind her. He pushed her in then slammed the door shut. As soon as this was done he came out of kougas mind and the wolf slumped unconscious outside the door. A servant came and took him back to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the real sora and now kagome also.  
  
Kagome tried to open the door but it was locked. She started to ram her shoulder into it trying to break it down. She hadn't turned around yet, but she quickly did when she heard an all too familiar voice say, "Stop that, you'll hurt yourself, I don't want you hurt, I quite like you." Kagome whipped around to come face to face with none other then sora.  
  
'Why would kouga want me to come in here to see him. Last time he was going on and on about how he was going to kill him.' She thought to herself. Sora could see the confusion in her eyes. Kagome opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but before the words were out he pulled out a bottle of some liquid and shoved it down her throat. Coughing and sputtering she swallowed it. This, she realized to late, was probably stupid, as everything was getting dark and she was beginning to get very dizzy.  
  
As kagome fell unconscious, sora caught her and sat down with her on his lap. He laid her head on his shoulder and listened to her breathe. Eventually this lulled him to sleep.  
  
Kagome woke up curled into something warm. She looked up to see she was lying in the lap of a man, no demon, and a handsome one at that, that she didn't know. She tried to get off him without waking him up, for he had been asleep when she awoke, but that didn't work so well.  
  
"I see you've awoken my dear," sora said to her with a warm smile. Kagome didn't know what to think. The last thing she could remember was being in a field with her friends and then fighting with inuyasha. By the way where were all her friends and why was she here. She looked to the demon whose lap she currently was on and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Sora looked at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. "I am sora, lord of the eastern lands," he told her. "I know you must be confused and may not remember everything but if you'd just shut your eyes I could help you regain your memories." Kagome wasn't sure if she could trust him. He seemed not to be evil and had done nothing but smile lovingly at her the whole time, which come to think of it had sort of freaked her out at first but now it was comforting.  
  
She decided she might as well since she couldn't remember anything that had happened to her since the field with her friends. So kagome shut her eyes like he said to. As soon as she did this sora hugged her tight to his body and her eyes bolted open. Sora sensing this told her to shut them again and to relax. She complied to both and soon found herself bordering sleep.  
  
Sora dove into her mind with no resistance. He first decided he would look at her memories to learn about her. He wanted to know who her family was, who her friends were, what powers she held and how she knew the hanyou that was his enemy's younger brother. For hours sora held her while he looked through her memories. He was amazed at all she had done. He had learned so much about her. How her parents died and she was left to take care of her brothers. How she was from another era all together and crossed time through the well. How she came to know the hanyou and break the jewel and how she was now searching to put it back together so the half-breed could wish to become full demon. He also saw how she had fallen in love with the hanyou but now saw him as a brother. He also saw memories of how kikyo had tried to kill kagome, while the hanyou had no idea. He also saw her plan, it amazed him that he would do that but once he was done he would convince her not to. Especially if it involved sesshoumaru.  
  
But the one memory that interested him the most was the one of how she came to meet and become friends with kouga. He could now set up a situation for her to remember that would be similar to the one with the wolf. It was too easy. This was perfect. Still holding her, he picked her up and walked into the wolfs room. He laid kagome down next to the wolf and sat down in between them. He was going to plant the memories into them at the same time, so laying a hand down on both of their heads he began to think..  
  
What sora implants in their minds.  
  
Kagome and her friends had been following a jewel shard. They came to a field and she and inuyasha started to argue about the clay corpse. Then a whirlwind came speedily through the forest to stop in front of them. It was kouga. He went through his usually routine, complimenting kagome and saying she was his woman. Then the wolf and the dog began to fight, but before it got to serious a demon with shards came into the field. It was a tiger demon by the name of sora. They all fought and eventually everyone but the wolf and kagome were knocked out. Sora then grabbed kagome and ran with her, the wolf right behind him. They came to a castle and another sora came out. This sora said the one holding kagome hostage was a fake and he chanted a spell to reveal the fake sora as a weasel demon in disguise.  
  
The weasel dropped kagome to fight. Kouga rushed forward but the weasel did something funny with a gem and kouga was blown backward into a tree with such force he was skewered there. The real sora rushed forward while the weasel had been looking at his handiwork with sora and ripped the arm with the gem off. He then continued to kill the weasel.  
  
Afterwards he went and got kouga down. He went to get kagome but she had been knocked out. Her head had hit a rock when the weasel dropped her. Sora had taken them back to his castle and bandaged them up and then let them rest.  
  
End soras memory for them.  
  
Here sora stopped. He figured when they woke up they'd have questions and he would have to answer them because obviously they didn't know the parts where they had been knocked out.  
  
This plan was flawless, because when her friends eventually found them here, which he knew they would for when he looked in kagomes memories he had seen she'd been taken before and always found, he could say that she had been taken by the fake sora. Kagome and kouga would then have the memories to back it up too. His plan was perfect.  
  
Sora had decided, after he had seen all of kagomes memories, that he would join their little shard-hunting group so he could be with kagome and she could be with her friends. Then kagome would see how much she loved him and when they finished the jewel he would kill all her friends and use the jewel to make himself stronger and for her to forget about her friends, and of course her brothers. He couldn't have her going back and forth through time like that. Also, what if she would want to stay in her own time after the jewel was completed. He couldn't have that now. No he would use the jewel so she wouldn't remember her friends or family.  
  
With those thought in mind, he went to his quarters to sleep. He really wanted to bring kagome along with him but thought that h8is plans wouldn't go so well if she woke up in his bed. No he needed everything perfect. 'Soon, very soon she'll be with me forever,' sora thought to himself as he laid down on his futon to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, did you all like your Christmas present chapter? I personally thought it was good, but that's my opinion.  
  
Next chapter kagome, kouga and sora will meet up with inu and co. I want all your opinions on me bring sora into the group. Did you guys see that coming or did you think I was gonna have kagome beat him up. Also you'll notice the collar is still on her. That comes into play later on too, just like her parents death.  
  
Oh yeah, DON'T REVIEW, I know weird thing to hear from an author, but I finally got my new laptop (that's what I got myself for xmas) and my mom told me she wanted me to tell you all to stop reviewing so she didn't get those review alerts on her e-mail (I'm using hers till I get my laptop up and working). So I'd really appreciate it if you all DON'T review, not my idea but you know. I'll tell you all when you can review again, because I love and want your reviews, but till I get MY e-mail address working you can't review. Sorry and thanks.  
  
Meryy Christmas  
  
DON'T REVIEW, thanx  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxyWolf 


	8. A New Ally pt4

Sorry for the late update but I've had a really busy Christmas. First my grandfather died on Christmas morning and then there was the funeral. I was able to write the next few chapters, so the next couple of updates should be pretty fast. Also, I started typing these chapters on Microsoft works but my parents only have word so I had to copy and paste on my laptop and then save and re open on my parents computer to update. My laptop only can save on cd's it doesn't have a floppy disk drive so I had to find a blank cd.  
  
Thank you all for NOT reviewing. My mother just didn't like getting those review alerts on her e-mail, even though I did my best to delete them before she had to see them. I still havent gotten the internet on my laptop so you all still can't review. SORRY.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my laptop and my other characters  
  
Chapter 8: A New Ally pt.4  
  
Back to sora.  
  
Sora woke the next morning with a smile on his face, something that hadn't happened in a long while. Today he would answer kagomes and the wolfs questions, therefore making their thoughts believable. He would make sure hey believed that's what had happened. Then afterwards he would take them outside and meet up with kagomes friends. They, meaning kagomes and kouga, would tell the story and everything would be okay. Then sora would offer his help to find the shards. He knew from kagomes memories the dog hanyou wouldn't except but he was pretty sure the monk, exterminator and kagomes would.  
  
Sora crawled out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes. He then made his way down the hallway to his indoor hot springs. He wanted to get cleaned up. As soon as he was finished and dressed he made his way to the room he had left kouga and kagomes in. He opened the door and fund them both just waking up.  
  
Kagome had just woken up. She looked around thinking, 'where the hell am I?' Then all her memories came back. She had been fighting with inuyasha in a field, then a tier demon named..she couldn't remember, had grabbed her. Everything after that was dark till she woke up for a second and then she was dropped. Everything after that too was dark. But then she remembered last night. She was in a castle with that demon that had taken her.  
  
She looked over and kouga was laying down apparently asleep. She wondered what he was doing here, then saw his wound. 'That's right, I remember hearing his voice in that little while between the blanks. He must have come and tried to save me and gotten hurt in the process. But why would the enemy bring his enemy back to his home and help him.' She knew she had some answers to find out, and when she looked up she saw the tiger demon who had taken her.  
  
"Who are you and why did you take me?" she asked him. 'Hmmm, she must think I'm the fake sora' sora thought to himself humorously. 'Oh well, that's fine, she obviously has questions, and has the memories I gave her. I'll be able to convince her I'm good and that I saved her and the wolf. I mean, why would a person take care of their enemy, unless they needed them like I did.' he thought to himself.  
  
"I am sora, my dear, and I saved you from a weasel demon who had taken on my appearance." he told her, expecting her to believe him. Instead he got another question from her. "How do I know you're telling the truth. It's quite convenient that the one who took me looked exactly like you, isn't it?" she asked him. 'Clever answer/question. This makes me want her even more. It'll tale a lot to trick her.' he thought to himself before saying, "Well, first of all when you're wolf companion wakes up he can you that you were indeed taken by a weasel demon who looked like me and that I saved you both." sora told her just as kouga woke up.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked. "I'm right here kouga," she told him. He looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay?" She smiled at him and sora had to do everything not to rip the wolfs face off. "I think he question to be asked should be if you're okay," she told him. He smiled and sat up. "I'm good," he answered her.  
  
Sora looked at them both and said, "How about we go to my study. It's a lot more comfortable. I know you both have questions about what happened and about why you're here." They both looked at him then that each other. Kagome stood up first and then helped kouga to stand. Even though he was hurt pretty bad kagomes knew he wouldn't admit it. She took his arm and put it around her shoulders and took her other arm and put it around his waist. He protested at first but without much heart. He liked having kagomes care for him and he really like her arm around his waist. He took advantage of this and leaned into her with a groan and laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"See," kagomes was saying, "you're hurt. Now stop acting the hero and let me help you." Kouga obliged and let her lead him into the hallway, a very happy wolf. Sora on the other hand, who was leading them to his study and was in the front so they couldn't see his face, wasn't smiling anymore. He didn't like kagomes fawning all over the wolf and he knew the wolf liked her and was acing more hurt then he really was to get her attentions.  
  
When they got to his study, sora turned around, with he smile back in it's place. He opened the door and kagomes helped sora in to the room and then into one of the two chairs there were. She stood next to him and watched as sora came into the room and shut the door. "Please sit down kagomes," he said while motioning to the other chair. He himself went and stood by the fire that was going in the fire place.  
  
"How did you know my name?" kagomes asked him suspiciously. She still didn't believe his story about there being a double of him who had taken her. "The wolf called out your name while we were trying to get you," he told her. "His name's kouga," kagomes told him. Sora smiled at her and said, "Well then, kouga called out your name while we were trying to get you." "don't you mean kouga called out my name while you were taking me?" kagomes asked rather venomously.  
  
"No, that's not right," kouga told her, "There was a demon that looked like him and then the real one, him," kouga said while pointing to sora, " came and we were fighting the other one. but hen everything is dark and I can't remember," he finished. "I had been following that look-alike because he had taken on my appearance, obviously, and he had a shard of the shikon jewel and was working for naraku," sora said as an inspiration hit him. He had a perfect story planned out in his head, remembering that naraku and kagomes were big enemies. "Naraku killed my brother. I'm not going to let him have some weak demon who looks like me do his bidding," sora told her with so much resentment in his voice she had no doubts about his story and that there had been a look-alike demon now.  
  
"Okay so you saved us both from you're look-like then?" kagomes asked him much nicer then before. "Yes," sora told her, "I brought you both back here because the wolf.I mean kouga was hurt and you were knocked out. I had a servant tend to you both. Kouga was bleeding so much that I fear if I wouldn't have been there he would have died, and you're head was bleeding pretty bad too. When the weasel had dropped you, you had hit you're head on something," sora finished.  
  
They both looked like they believed him but sora knew they still had questions. "Here, why don't you two start the story from the beginning and I'll fill in the blanks where you can't remember, if I can that is," he told them. They both quickly agreed and kagomes started the storytelling off. "We were traveling and I had sensed a shard. We're hunting the shards of the shikon jewel because I was the one who broke it, and anyways inuyahsa want to become full demon," she said while looking at sora. "Inuyasha..he wouldn't be the younger brother of sesshoumaru would he?" sora asked her. "Why yes, actually he would. How do you know sesshoumaru?" kagomes asked him. "Well being the lord of the eastern lands I know all the lords. But I mostly know him from an agreement we had had. He switched it around though and something bad had happened. We're enemies now. But enough of this, we can exchange past stories later. Right now we're telling the story of how we met," sora said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes, you're right," kagomes said, "we'll talk about enemies and friends later. Well anyways, me and inuyasha had been fighting again and then kouga had come and inuyasha and kouga got into their little fight. I remember I was about to sit inuyasha and then yell at kouga when sora came, or rather the fake did. I remember he was really fast, and used that speed to knock out everyone except for myself and kouga. Then he grabbed me and everything after that is blank." Kagome finished her part of the story.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds right and I remember that all," kouga stated. "After he grabbed you I followed after him and he stopped at another field. I remember he was looking at the forest on the far side of the field. The sora here came out. I remember at first I was confused. Then the real sora said something funny and the sora holding kagomes dropped you," he said while looking at kagomes. "Then, the now weasel demon for that's what he really was, and sora started to fight so I figured I would get you, kagomes, and take you to safety. But when I went for you the weasel said something and I was blasted across the field and then all I can remember is flashes of the weasel and sora fighting and intense pain in my chest," kouga old what he knew.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where I tell what happened after that," sora said. "I finished fighting with the weasel, but before I could take his shard these bees came and took it away." "Yes, they're some of narakus henchmen, they've showed up at our fights before." kagomes told him. "Really, well that's quite interesting. But like I said, we'll talk of other matters after I'm done telling you how you got here." sora told them with a smile. They both nodded.  
  
"Now, after I had killed the weasel, I saw that the wolf had a fatal wound and needed to be tended to immediately. I got him down and raced back here and gave him to a servant to take care of. I then went back and got you, kagomes, and brought you back. I bandaged you head and then put you in the room with kouga to sleep. You woke up and came to my study and didn't know what had been going on. You needed to rest so I gave you some tea with a special herb in it to make you go back to sleep, then I carried you back to your room and let you sleep. And now we're here." Sora told them.  
  
They sat there, kouga and kagomes processing all this information, and sora watching kagomes. "Well, inuyasha, miroku, and sango must be really worried," kagomes finally said. "Well, you can leave whenever you would like to find your friends, but before you go I would like to ask you some things." sora told kagomes. Kagome figured she could stay around and answer his questions. He has after all saved her and kouga. "Sure, we can stay, but then we should probably find my friends, they must be looking for us," kagomes told him.  
  
'Perfect, now I can ask questions so I can get to know her, even though I already know her pretty well' he thought to himself, 'Well this way there won't be awkward questions if I accidentally let something slip, which I won't' "Good, I was just wondering how you came to be foes with naraku. I am for her killed my older brother, the first lord of the eastern lands. That is why I am now lord, but what do you have against him?"  
  
"Well, for me, one he is an enemy of kagomes, two he killed almost half of my tribe. I will get my revenge on him and that wind sorceress." kouga told sora. "Wind sorceress?" sora asked. "Kagura, she's a wind sorceress and a detachment of naraku. There's also kanna with her soul- sucking mirror." "Soul-sucking mirror?" sora continued to play the role of incompetent. "Well, kanna had a soul-sucking mirror but I destroyed it when she decided she would take my soul." kagomes told him. Sora pretended to be shocked when in reality he knew this already and wanted to rip the little albino apart for doing that to kagomes. He had also already known about Kagura.  
  
"Seems you have had some pretty bad run ins with naraku," sora told her. Kagome then went into all their adventures, starting with how she met inuyasha. Kagome ended up telling him everything, even how she met kouga and their fights with sesshoumaru. She told him everything except how she used to love inuyasha and that she was from a different era and used the well to travel back in time. What kagomes didn't know was that sora knew all this anyways. Even though sora knew all of what she was saying and for that matter wasn't saying he listened anyways. He loved her voice and liked listening to it. He could tell the wolf did too, and that some of the stories even the wolf had not heard.  
  
When she was done she looked at both of them. To her they both seemed to be shocked at all they had done. Finally kouga spoke, "I should kill that half-breed for all the danger he put you in" Even though he wouldn't say it sora agreed whole-heartedly with the wolf. How stupid was this hanyou to put her in so much danger. Kagome started to defend inuyasha to them both but sora wasn't listening. He continued to think while kagomes and kouga fought about inuyasha. It was good he would ravel with their group. He could protect her better then sesshoumarus little brother could.  
  
Sora cleared his throat which brought an end to kagomes and kouga fight about inuyasha. They both looked to sora. "Well, now that I know all that, I think I'll join you're group, if it's alright with you kagome, it seems like you could use all the help you can get. I know that naraku is a very formidable foe and I would like to help you defeat him.for my brother. Besides it seems I would fit right in. Everyone seems to have a grudge against naraku." sora told her. Kagome looked at him for a moment and then responded, " well I don't think inuyasha would go for it, but that doesn't matter. You're right we'll need all the help we can get to finally destroy naraku. Besides, we could always use help in finding the shards. Yes, I would like you to join our group."  
  
Sora smiled, a true smile, not the forced smile he had been wearing. Kouga saw the way the tiger was looking at kagome and didn't like it. He could see the concealed lust in the tigers eyes. He decided he would also join her group, this way he would be with her all the time and he could protect her since the dog obviously wasn't doing a good job and he could keep an eye on this tiger.  
  
"Kagome, I think I'm going to join you're group now also. This way I can protect you since the dog obviously isn't doing a good job," kouga told her while thinking 'I'll also keep an eye on that tiger too' Sora saw in his peripheral vision the wolf looking at him suspiciously. 'While kagome may not have sensed my attraction to her the wolf must have. I'll have to make him forget.'  
  
"Would you both like some tea, because I'm quite thirsty after all that talking and I don't doubt that you both are also," he told/asked them. Kagome quickly agreed for she was very thirsty. Kouga also agreed but as enthusiastically and kagome had. Sora went into the hallway while shutting the door. He called a servant and told him to bring tea and to put some of the cerelium into the wolfs cup. He would make the wolf forget his suspicions.  
  
When sora came back in he said, "I sent a servant for the tea. When we're done why don't we go to sleep and then we can find kagomes friends tomorrow." Sora said to them. Kagome was about to ask if they could go today but it turned out that today had turned into tonight. 'Wow we must have talked for quite a long time' she thought to herself. "Okay, sounds good to me." kagome agreed. Kouga also nodded his head in agreement.  
  
After they were done with there tea, kougas with the cerelium in it, they went to bed. Sora gave kagome her own room right next to his and kouga had the one a few doors down where he had been the night before. Sora lay awake until he knew both kagome and kouga were asleep. He crept into kouga room and put his hand on his forehead. He made kouga forget his suspicions, and then an idea came to him. 'The wolf will just et suspicious again and it will be bad enough with the dog, why not make him change his mind and have him not go with us?' sora thought to himself.  
  
And that's exactly what he did. He made it so tomorrow when it came time to go kouga would say he had to go back to his tribe because he had responsibilities as leader there that he couldn't get away from. And that's exactly how it happened too. The next day when it was time to go he told kagome that and she said she understood. Right before he left sora had him say something else also.  
  
"Kagome, I actually don't feel as apprehensive as I usually do when leaving you because now that sora is going with you I know you'll be well protected," he told her. Kagome just looked at him funnily. He wouldn't normally say something like that. Sora saw this, and as much as he didn't want to, he had kouga hug kagome. Then kouga left. Kagome looked alright again and sora started to wonder if he had missed some memories of kagome and kouga together. But it didn't matter now. He was gone. Sora turned to kagome and smiled at her. She smiled back and his heart melted.  
  
"Well shall we go?" she asked him. He nodded in response. Normally he would have picked her up and ran but he just wanted to walk with her. He wanted to prolong their time alone together. So, the two walked of into the woods in search of kagomes friends, kagome following sora because him being demon he could track her friends better then she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, now soras part of the gang. I know I said they would meet up with inu and co in this chapter but the talking took longer then I expected. They'll defiantly meet up with them next chapter though. I promise.  
  
And again, please DON'T review. Sorry for the inconvenience but lame it on my mom.  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxyWolf 


	9. Getting To Know You

Hello all. Again thanks for not reviewing. I'm typing these on my laptop but I have to save them and then update on my parents computer, I still haven't got my internet working yet. This chapter might be a little short. But the other chapter was a little long so if you look at it my way they even each other out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: You should know this by now, I own nothing  
  
Chapter 9: Getting To Know You  
  
Back to inuyasha and co..  
  
They had been rained in all the next day and now it was night again. Inuyahsa wanted to go and look for her because the rain had finally stopped, but sango had convinced him that there was no point going in the dark because they being humans couldn't see that well. Inuyasha countered this by saying he would go by himself but they said no, they wanted to go also and didn't want to get left behind. "Besides, any trail left behind would have been washed away," miroku told him. Inuyasha finally agreed but said they would go first thing the next morning.  
  
Next morning, bright and early, inuyasha had them up and ready to go. " Okay, you've had a full day to rest up so now we're going until we find her, no stopping. We have to find her okay?" they all agreed, wanting to find inuyasha just as bad as he did. They set off walking in the general direction they thought sora would have gone. By noon they still had no tracks and no kagome. Inuyasha was starting to despair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to kagome and sora.  
  
They had been walking for a while in silence when kagome decided she would start some conversation. "So sora, what does a lord actually do?" she asked him. Sora felt extremely happy that she wanted to know about him. " Well for one I protect it's inhabitants. I patrol the lands and make sure everything going okay, that naraku isn't here, or that there aren't anymore look-alikes running around. I have to make treaties with the other lords too, and we have meetings. We make sure our lands stay protected, and as for the treaties that's just if some of the lords want to exchange parts of land or something else. Basically I look after my lands and it's people/demons." he told her while smiling down at her.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled back. She liked talking to him. "Sounds like a lot of responsibility to me" she said. "It is, but it's not undoable and I fell I have to do my best if not for the people/demons then for my brother. I always need to bring honor to the family name." he told her. "Hmmm, then shouldn't you be back at your castle fulfilling your duties, and not wandering around in a forest with me looking for my friends?" she asked him. "Well, you could say that, but I have a very good friend, more like an advisor, who I left in charge. He's a good, reliable demon. You would like him. When the opportunity appears I'll take you back to my castle and you can meet him, if you like" he said to her.  
  
Kagome looked at him and said, " Yeah, I'd like that. After we defeat naraku I'll come with you to meet him." Sora just looked ahead and smiled. Not only was kagome beautiful and strong, she was intelligent and he felt he could talk to her about anything. She would be a perfect mate. He could go to her if he needed another opinion about something. She also smelled wonderful, which was weird, as most humans smelled bad. She would be a great leader.  
  
Sora was brought sharply out of his thoughts when he sensed another demon. His first instinct was to tell kagome to run, but as she now had her sword and bow back she could protect herself. He also saw from her memories that she didn't like being told to run while others fought against the enemy. She liked to fight and to protect herself. So instead of telling her to run, he warned her. "Kagome there is a demon approaching" he said to her. He expected her to ask from which way the demon was coming or to ask what kind or even if they were strong. What he wasn't expecting was for her to say she knew.  
  
"I know, they're coming from the south. It has a shikon jewel shard," she added at the end seeing his inquisitive look. 'Ahhhh, so that's how she knew" "It's really strong," kagome remarked to sora just as a sake demon slithered into the field. 'why didn't I sense that snake demon' sora thought to himself. Kagome, who had been concentrating on the direction the other demon with the shard was coming from, didn't see the snake demon. Sora warned her though saying, "Kagome, we've also got his snake demon to deal with." "Great" kagome said just as a huge bear demon stomped into the clearing as well.  
  
"Okay, well we'll both have to take a demon. Which one you want?" kagome asked him with a smirk, "The slimy one or the ugly one?" Sora just looked at her, he had seen it in her memories but he was still amazed she showed no fear for the demons. 'Then again, this really shouldn't surprise me as she wasn't afraid when I came upon her and took her' sora thought while saying, "I'll take the ugly one then, I don't need slime on my clothes," he told her with a smirk of his own. Kagome laughed at his words and sora decided when they were done he would get her to laugh again. He loved her laugh.  
  
They split up, each of them going towards their prey. Kagome got to the snake and it hissed at her. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Like that's gonna scare me you ignorant fool" she hissed at him, just for merit. He glared at her angrily and said, "I will kill you, you stupid human." They began to fight. The snake lashing out at her with his tail and trying to poison her with his fangs.  
  
Meanwhile, sora had run over to the bear, ad with his own sword started to attack. His first hit he severed off one of the bears arms, but to his amazement the bear picked it back up and reattached it. The he remembered it had a shikon jewel. He turned around to yell to kagome asking her about where the jewel was but found that her fight had moved her to almost right behind him.  
  
Kagome had been fighting the snake. But no matter how many time she slashed it, it kept pushing her backward. She turned around to get some distance between her and the snake so she could come up with a strategy because just slashing at the snake wasn't working, but she ran into sora, literally.  
  
Sora caught kagome as she started to fall backwards. Before he let go he bent down and whispered, "Kagome, where is the shard, he can reattach his limbs after I cut them off." he told her. But before she could answer the snake was lunging for her, fangs dripping with poison. Sora turned while saying, "Switch!" Kagome was confused at first then got his meaning. She looked at the huge bear demon and noted he had not one but two shards. One in his head and one in his chest. She began to fight to bear. She also cut one of its arms off and watched at it reattached. She knew she would have to go for the jewel shards.  
  
She turned round and noticed the snake had wrapped itself around sora and was about to sink its fangs into him. She rushed forward and aimed her sword at its head. The snake saw her coming just in time and released sora for its own get away. Kagome went to sora while the snake came back around. "Switch" she told him. He smiled and got up, but not before noticing the snake coming around for another attack. He turned kagome around. The snake came at them with it's fangs. "Go for the bear again, there's a shard in his head and one in his chest," kagome told sora. He nodded and went back to fighting the bear. Kagome went back to dodging the venomous fangs and trying to hack the snakes head off.  
  
Sora went back to slashing at the bear. The thing was, the brute was huge as it was, but when he stood on his hind legs sora couldn't reach the shards. He would just have to wound the bear so back he'd have to get lower, maybe even lay down. Sora went after the bears hind legs. He was about to attack when a sword went flying past his head. He looked back and aw the snake had wrapped itself around kagome now. It must have tricked her into getting caught like it had him. He ran towards kagome right as the snake was about to bite down on her. Sora dived and blocked kagome, taking the bite himself. The snake dropped them both and prepared to bite kagome but sora was to quick for it. He turned around and beheaded it.  
  
Kagome, when she had been dropped, saw sora stand up and go after the snake so she thought he was fine. She turned around and went after the bear again. Having the same thought as sora she slashed at his hind legs. While he was on his back trying to reattach his legs she jumped on him and slashed the shard in his chest out. She went to go after his head but he had re attached his limbs and swung at her, effectively knocking her off him and right into a boulder.  
  
Kagome seeing stars was able to dodge another attack. She retreated a ways away from the enraged bear to get her head to stop spinning and to put the shard aay. When she could see straight again, she first noticed the dead snake and then she saw sora laying on the ground by it. He was bleeding. 'Oh no, he must have gotten bitten and forced himself to fight' she thought while running to him. She kneeled down and brought him onto her lap. He opened his eyes and saw her worried face. "Looks like I got bit by slimy." he said while attempting to smile. The poison was getting to him.  
  
Kagome looked down at him. He looked real bad. But she didn't have time to help for the bear was running right at her. She knew if the bear came over here and got sora he would die. She got up and ran from sora, the bear followed. Kagome now in a hurry to kill it and help sore pulled down her bow from her back while she ran. She turned around, grabbed an arrow, aimed and was about to let go when some yelled "KAGOME!" She looked over and saw none other then inuyasha. He pulled out tetsaiga and quickly killed the bear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to inuyahsa and co..  
  
They had been traveling and it was now late after noon. Inuyasha was about to give into despair completely when he smelled something faint and sweet. 'Kagome' was his only thought as he took of running. Her scent was getting stronger and nearer. Sango, miroku and shippo followed on kirara as fast as they could.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her real close, along with the tiger that had taken her, a snake demon and a bear demon too. He came over the hill and the scene that met him was kagome about to shoot an arrow at a bear demon, a dead snake demon and what appeared to be a badly hurt sora, the tiger demon. Inuyasha called out kagomes name and she looked at him startled. But as she was looking at him she failed to see the bear demon going after her. Inuyasha unsheathed tetsaiga and used the kaze no kizu on the bear demon.  
  
He looked up at kagome expecting her to run to him and hank him for finding her and saving he from the bear demon. What he did see made him gape wide eyed at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the field with everyone.  
  
As soon as he bear fell dead kagome ran to sora and pulled him into her lap. She ripped his shirt off to inspect the wound. She was turning him over, for the snaked long fang had pierced him through, when, out of nowhere, she was ripped backwards. She looked back to see an angry and confused inuyasha. She glared at him and ripped herself from him. "What are you doing? He's the enemy idiot. We don't help him. If you can remember he stole you away from us" inuyasha seethed at her. 'Why is she helping him?' he thought as kagome ran back to sora. "You're wrong inuyasha. That wasn't him. It was a different demon. I don't have time to explain though, he needs help fast. Do you guys have y bag?" kagome said very fast.  
  
When no one answered her she looked back with worry written all over her face. Sango was the first one to snap back to reality after she heard all kagome said. "I believe you kagome. No we don't have your bag, you left it at keades remember? Why don't you take kirara to get back to her hut. You can take sora with you." sango said to her sister like friend. She really did believe kagome. She believed kagome wouldn't get herself tricked and kagome was a good judge of character.  
  
Inuyasha and miroku just stared at sango, then miroku spoke up, "I believe you too kagome, take kirara and go we'll catch up." he told her with a smile, if sango believed her then he would too. Kagome looked to inuyasha but he made no move to say anything and she couldn't wait all day for his approval that probably wouldn't come anyways. Miroku came over and helped her pick up sora while sango got there stuff off kirara. Once kagome was on kirara with sora leaning on her bordering unconsciousness she looked back at her friends and smiled. She said one word before going off, "Thanks." With that they were gone. Kirara going as fast as she could at her masters soft command. (remember in my story kirara is kagomes and shippo is more attached to sango).  
  
Inuyasha, miroku, sango and shippo all stood there for a minute thinking. 'I find and save her and when it's all over she runs to one that took her in the first place' inuyasha thought to himself, 'oh no, he better not be another kouga. This is how it happened with him. I'll have to keep an eye on him till he leaves' 'Kagome knows what she's doing. This sora must be a good guy, kagome wouldn't b tricked. She's intelligent. I trust her.' were sangos thoughts on the matter. 'Well sango trusts kagome. And kagome makes good decisions so she must know what she's doing. I'll believe her unless I see otherwise. Besides, I'm sure she'll explain everything when we meet up with her at keades,' miroku told himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to kagome and sora.  
  
Kagome looked down at sora, who was laying in front of her on kirara, and frowned. He seemed to be getting worse and they were still a ways from keades hut. At one point she thought he had stopped breathing so she made kirara stop. She got off and rolled him over. He was still breathing but barely. She had an idea to make breathing easier for him. He was still conscious but his eyes were closed. She shook him gently and he cracked one eye open. She bent down and asked him, "Sora you're having trouble breathing, would you be able to sit behind me. You could lean on me, and you'd have to hold on, you think you could do that? It would make breathing a lot easier for you."  
  
He looked up at her through his one eye and whispered, "yes" Kagome then got back on kirara, in front of him , and turned around. She helped him into a sitting position and as soon as she turned back around she he leaned heavily on her and put his arms around her waist. He had a death grip on her waist and kagome wondered how he had that much strength still.  
  
Sora was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. At first he had been able to keep his eyes open but now he couldn't. Breathing started to get harder for him, and he guessed kagome had stopped because she got off the fire cat they were riding on and was talking to him. He cracked one eye open and looked at her. Even though everything was swirling around her face was clear in his mind. Whether this was memory or true he didn't know.  
  
He concentrated on her far o voice and heard her ask if he could sit up and lean on her. He was able to whisper yes and then he shut his eye again. He felt her get back on and help him sit up. As soon as she turned around he fell forward on her and grabbed her waist like she was his last lifeline, which she was. He held onto her tightly till they got to keades hut. Even when they got there he wouldn't let go of her.  
  
Kagome felt his death grip on her and urged kirara to go faster. When she got to keades village she couldn't get sora to let go. They had to get some of their strongest villagers to pry him off. Once they got him into keades hut they laid him in the corner. Keade and kagome went to work. Kagome using modern medicine to stop the poison and keade using medicinal herbs from her time.  
  
Later that night everyone else arrived. They went into keades hut and saw kagome sitting by sora in a corner and keade making some ort of tea. As soon as everyone was in and sitting keade asked, "So, would ye mind telling me what all happened." Everyone turned to kagome who started the story. She told everything, about kouga and the castle and there being two soras. She told how sora brother had been killed by naraku and how the fake was one of narakus henchmen. She talked well into the night, with interruptions from inuyasha of course.  
  
By the time she was done everyone believed her that sora was a good guy. Even inuyasha who wouldn't say, but kagome saw the trust in his eyes. So, seeing as how everyone believed her she decided to tell them sora would be joining their group. "Well, now that you all believe me that soras okay, I have something to tell you. Sora and I were talking and he asked if he join our group. He wants to destroy naraku as much as we do. Naraku hurt him too. I told him yes but I want your opinions too." Kagome said. They all looked at each other then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry for ending it like that. It's just that it's really late and I'm hungry and this chapter is long enough. I was originally gonna end it after kagome saw inuyahsa after the fight with the snake and the bear but I said they'd meet with inu and co. like two chapters ago and I felt bad about leaving it off there so I extended.  
  
Yay. Everybody cheer. You're allowed to review again. Even though I still don't have my e-mail address back yet, since the holiday season is over my mom doesn't use her e-mail that much. So you Can review again. Take advantage of this.  
  
Review, Review, Review, and oh yeah, REVIEW!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxyWolf 


	10. Going Home

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. First we had Christmas break and I was in Columbus and my aunts computer was really screwed up so I couldn't update, or at least write either. Then there was a family death and calling hours and all that mess. Plus when I got back to school I had o make up some work from when I was sick and hen it was time to study for exams. Well all that's over now so the updates should be quicker again.  
  
In this chapter kagome goes home to see her brothers and goes to genkais. There she meets botan, yusuke and kuwabara. This is when yusuke is fighting rando to train with genkai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Still own no inuyasha characters. You should know this by now.  
  
Chapter 10: Going Home  
  
Last time.  
  
By the time she was done everyone believed her that sora was a good guy. Even inuyasha who wouldn't say, but kagome saw the trust in his eyes. So, seeing as how everyone believed her she decided to tell them sora would be joining their group. "Well, now that you all believe me that soras okay, I have something to tell you. Sora and I were talking and he asked if he join our group. He wants to destroy naraku as much as we do. Naraku hurt him too. I told him yes but I want your opinions too." Kagome said. They all looked at each other then.  
  
This time.  
  
"No way!" inuyasha said right away. "And why not?" kagome asked him calmly, but everyone could see the anger in her eyes. "I will be the one to kill naraku, and I don't need another person slowing us down." he told her as if the matter were closed. "He has every right to go after naraku. Naraku killed his brother, inuyasha, he is coming with us." Kagome said forcefully. Inuyasha looked like he was going to say something when sango spoke up, "I agree with kagome He has every right. Naraku got his brother, just like he got mine. He deserves to get his revenge just as I do."  
  
Everyone stared at sango. She rarely talked about her brother. Nobody brought it up either. Kagome looked at sango and was thinking about sango and her brother, which made her think of her plan. But she couldn't do the plan, not yet at least. Looking at sango also made her think of her own brothers. She wanted to go visit them. Besides last time she was there she was only there for a day at most. She looked to keade and asked, " Is sora going to be okay?" keade looked at her, smiled and said, "Yes, he will be fine, ye should not worry." "Good, because I wanted to go visit my brothers. I'll be back in two days. Will sora be up and okay by then?" "Well , him being a full blooded demon I would think so" keade answered her.  
  
Inuyasha, who had been silently seething about kagome telling him who would be joining, finally spoke, "no." "No what, inuyasha?" kagome asked him evenly. "No, you're not going home. We need to look for the shards." he told her just as evenly. "Well seeing as how sora is still hurt and we weren't going to leave without him I'd be here doing nothing for two days anyways" kagome told him monotonously. Inuyasha looked at her ad said, "no, I won't let you go. You're staying here." and then he turned his back to her and walked out of the hut. Kagomes eye started to twitch. She walked out after him and said sweetly, "Oh inuyasha" "What do you want now, I told you no" he said ever so unobservant to the glint in her eye. "SIT SIT SIT SIT" Inuyasha met his good friend the dirt once again. Muffled curses could be heard from the nice inuyasha shaped hole in the ground. When he climbed out of his custom made hole he growled out, "What was that for wench?" Kagome looked at him and the said, "That was for presuming you could tell me no and also for saying sora couldn't come with us. Now I'm going home and you can't stop me. If you come to get me before the two days are up I will break every bone in your body without using the sit command." Inuyasha was once again thrown into his hole.  
  
Kagome started into the forest, taking her time. She loved Inuyashas forest. Yes, there were forests in her time, in fact she lived right by one, the shrine being on the very edge of the city. Whenever she was at home she liked to walk in that forest. She used to train in there too. 'Maybe I'll take souta and ryouga out there when I get back and see how far they've progressed with their swordsmanship' kagome thought to herself.  
  
Kagome finally came to the field with the well. She was half way to the well when she felt as if she were being watched. She looked behind her but no one was there. 'I'm just being paranoid' kagome told herself as she turned around again to face the well. 'Or maybe not' kagome said to herself as she saw sesshoumaru staring at her from the other side of the well.  
  
'Okay, this isn't too good. I can't go for the well because he's right there and I am not going to get inuyasha to help. That leaves fighting" kagome thought to herself very quickly. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword, wishing she hadn't left her bow and arrows at keades. With sesshoumaru attacking from a distance was more to her liking. Close combat with swords would give her a definite disadvantage. He was too fast for her.  
  
Kagome stood there, waiting, with her hand on the hilt of her sword. She was beginning to get unnerved. He made no move to attack, he just stood there string, not glaring, just looking with some bright gleam in his eye that kagome didn't want to think about right then. Kagome was about to say something, anything, just to make him do something, when she heard inuyasha yelling.  
  
She looked back at the sound of her name being yelled by inuyasha. Then she thought turning her back on sesshoumaru would be a bad idea. She turned back around only to come face to face with the aforementioned demon. She had a quick intake of breath while she tried to get some distance between herself and the aristocratic assassin. She turned around to run towards inuyasha, pride be damned, she would need help on this one.  
  
She ran about three steps before she slammed into something very solid. She shut her eyes, hoping on hope she had run into a tree and not into who she thought she had. But the fates just weren't on her side this day. She opened her eyes and looked up into piercing golden ones. She tried to pull away but he snuck his arm around her waist, tuned her around, and then slammed her into his chest. She looked out across the field just as inuyasha ran into it, closely followed by sora.  
  
"Damn" inuyasha swore under his breath. "Let her go, sesshoumaru!" inuyasha yelled to his older half-brother. Sesshoumaru just glared at inuyasha as the ghost of a smirk crossed his perfect face. Sora just glared at sesshoumaru, cursing him in his head. Sora had a score to settle with sesshoumaru but knew he couldn't fight him now. Not with kagome here and him being wounded as he was. Sora watched as inuyasha sprang forward after sesshoumaru.  
  
"Idiot! You'll get kagome hurt!" sora yelled to inuyasha. But, inuyasha being inuyasha didn't listen to him. He leaped at his brother, not yet unsheathing tetsaiga, for even though he was rash he wasn't that rash. He knew he had to be careful for kagome. But, no matter how hard he tried, inuyasha couldn't catch his brother. Sesshoumaru was just to fast for him, even while holding kagome.  
  
Kagome, seeing how sesshoumaru wasn't paying any attention to her, slipped her hand into her pocket and drew out a rosary. With practiced aim she got it over his head. Now, sesshoumaru had been in the process of running when kagome decided she would yell, "stay!". Well, sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, unable to move. Kagome, on he other hand, had been slammed into a tree. You see sesshoumarus hold on her had loosened, so when she yelled stay, he stopped, she didn't and went flying into a tree.  
  
As soon as she hit the tree, inuyasha and sora were there. "Are you okay, kagome?" sora had asked immediately. Inuyasha had waited for her yes and then charged at his brother. Kagome, seeing this, yelled the one word that could stop him. "Inuyasha, Sit!!!" and then she watched as he slammed into the ground. Now it was soras turn to go after sesshoumaru. Kagome quickly chanted a spell and rosary beads appeared around soars neck. Kagome then yelled "down" and he to slammed into the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru, looking down and seeing his own rosary beads, decided this was hw the girl could subdue them all. But when he looked back up to tell her to take them off of him now and that maybe he wouldn't kill her, he noticed she had gone. He waited another couple of seconds before he could move and then followed her scent to the well that accompanied tem in the field. Her scent was all around it, yet she was nowhere to be seen. He looked in the well, she was not there either. He decided he would wait for her and then take her as he had originally planned. Sesshoumaru ran to a tree, close enough for him to smell kagome but far enough for inuyasha not to smell him.  
  
Inuyasha and sora were finally able to get up. They both immediately noticed kagome and sesshoumarus absence. But unlike inuyasha, sora thought sesshoumaru had taken kagome. Inuyasha, seeing where soras thoughts were going, started to tell sora about kagomes secret, the well. He really didn't want to tell him about it but knew that if he didn't sora would run off and he also knew that if sora got hurt then he would be sat until his back broke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome climbed u of the well. She knew sesshoumaru would be able to move first and was counting on hi nobility to not hurt inuyasha or sora. She went to her house and yelled for her brothers. They weren't there. 'Must be at Genkais then' kagome thought to herself. She decided she would go see them and visit genkais since she hadn't seen her in awhile. She went upstairs to take a shower and mend all the tears in her exterminator outfit. All this took the span of about two hours. Kagome, now wearing a pair of well worn and ripped jeans with a black hoodie, decided to run to genkais. She hadn't had a good run in a while.  
  
When she got there, after running across the city to the other side and up the many stairs, she noticed that her brothers and genkais were nowhere to be seen. 'Must be training in the back' kagome thought to herself while running to the back of the temple. She ran through the woods back there for many miles before she came to the field/swamp where she saw her brothers, genkai, a blue haired girl and an orange haired guy, who was on the ground. They were all watching a fight which consisted of a demon with red hair and a boy with black hair who seemed to be losing, judging by the fact that he was hanging from a tree by something kagome couldn't identify.  
  
Kagome ran to genkai, wondering why they didn't help the boy. Genkai seemed surprised to see her. "Kagome, I didn't expect you back for awhile" genkai told her. Kagome, ignoring this statement asked, "Why aren't you helping that boy fight the demon?" Genkai looked at her and then told her all about the tournament and how she was looking for a student to train to take her place and that the two fighting were the finalists and whoever won she would give her powers too. Kagome just nodded in understanding and watched the rest of the fight with them.  
  
Kagome was watching the fight when the blue haired girl came up to her. "Hello. My names Botan, and you are?" the girl now identified as botan said. "Kagome" kagome told her while shaking her hand. "How do you know genkai?" botan asked her. "Long story, but you could call her part of my family I guess. She's always been there for us and helped me rise my brothers," kagome told her. "You raised your brothers?" she asked. "Yes. My parents died when I was little so I had to raise them kagome said in a voice that suggested she wasn't keen to talking about this particular subject. Botan took the hint, though, and changed the subject.  
  
For the rest of the fight they talked about what they did and other mediocre stuff. Kagome told botan that she was a miko and had been fighting demons or awhile now. Botan told her all about the three worlds and koenma. She also told her yusukes and kwabaras history and why they were here and all that. Soon, though, the fight was coming to an end. They watched as rando chanted his spell to make yusuke small. They also watched as rando then became small because yusuke couldn't hear him. Botan excused herself saying she would now take rando to spirit world so he could be dealt with.  
  
Later that night, after kuwabara and all of them had gone and yusuke, ryouga and souta were all in their respective rooms, kagome and genkai were up late talking. "Kagome, why don't you stay and help me train yusuke, or at least you could stay and train your brothers. I just don't have time to train all three and I really think yusuke would benefit more with your help also. So will you help me?" Genkai asked her. "I would like to stay for awhile and help. That yusuke has a lot of potential and I can sense a lot of, what did botan say it was, spirit power? 'spirit energy' yeah that. He has a lot of spirit energy. And I would also like to spend more time with my brothers. I haven't seen them in a long time." kagome told her. "So you'll stay and help then?" genkai asked. "Yes" kagome confirmed.  
  
That night kagome ran back to the shrine and went through the well. As she was walking back to keades village she started thinking about how they would take the news. 'I mean, I am going to be away for a good 8 weeks. Well, I can come back every weekend and on other various days, but inuyasha is not going to be happy. Oh, that's right, I've got the whole sora issue to deal with too.' Needlessly to say, kagome was taking her sweet time in walking to the village. 'I could always just go back, seal the well, and come back in 8 weeks and just say I couldn't get through the well for some reason or another.' But this thought was quickly dashed as kagome was slammed into a tree. Catching her breath, she looked up into golden eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, well you saw some of the yu yu gang there. Sorry for ending it here but it's two in the morning and I've gotta get up earl tomorrow. Next chapter should be longer too. Again sorry for the really late update. Should not happen again I hope. Review and tell me if this chapter was good or not, I'm no really sure. It's been awhile since I've worked on this story and I had to go back and sort of reread the whole story.  
  
Review Review Review  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxyWolf 


	11. Training Day

Thank you all for the reviews. I love reading them. Sorry, I would have had this out sooner but at first I was supposed to be moving in with my aunt so I had everything packed, but then the school I would have transferred to said they wouldn't take transfers this late in the year. So then I had to unpack everything again. Then, all the work I didn't do because I was packing or just didn't do because I thought I was moving, I had to make up and that took forever because it just so happened that that eek we had about five tests and a paper and a project and it just took forever. I finally finished typing this last night after I spent four hours on work. Ugh. Well anyways, you guys should check out my other story, 'Running From My Fears' while you wait for the next chapter and review. I want to know if I should continue or not, if people like it or not. Please review that story and this one with your thoughts on it. Well now that I've said all that on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and this laptop I write them on, oh, and my other characters too!  
  
Chapter 11: Camp Inuyasha  
  
Last time.  
  
That night kagome ran back to the shrine and went through the well. As she was walking back to keades village she started thinking about how they would take the news. 'I mean, I am going to be away for a good 8 weeks. Well, I can come back every weekend and on other various days, but inuyasha is not going to be happy. Oh, that's right, I've got the whole sora issue to deal with too.' Needlessly to say, kagome was taking her sweet time in walking to the village. 'I could always just go back, seal the well, and come back in 8 weeks and just say I couldn't get through the well for some reason or another.' But this thought was quickly dashed as kagome was slammed into a tree. Catching her breath, she looked up into golden eyes.  
  
This time.  
  
And when she saw who it was she let that breath out. It was only inuyasha. "Uhhh, inuyasha I can't breathe," kagome told him. "Quiet, he's here somewhere." inuyasha told her even quieter. "Well that's all well and good but I don't care if HE is here if I can't breathe" kagome told him not yet knowing who the he was. But she would find out soon as inuyasha was ripped backwards from her. She sank to the floor, finally able to breathe, gasping for the air inuyasha hadn't let her have. She looked up into golden eyes again, yet this time they were cold and uncaring, glaring at her, daring her to move. Well, she would take that dare. Kagome went to get up but sesshoumaru pinned her back to the ground with his tail.  
  
He then turned to finish his fight with inuyasha. By this time inuyasha had tetsaiga out. "What do you want sesshoumaru?" inuyasha yelled at him. "What I need is this miko and for now that is all you need to know" sesshoumaru told him. "You're not taking her you bastard!" inuyasha yelled to him. At this point sora, who was still hurt came into the field long with miroku, sango, kirara and shippo. Sora immediately went to get kagome but was forced back as sesshoumaru brought out his whip.  
  
Kagome watched all this. 'Dammit, what can I do to help' she thought. Then she remembered the necklaces. "SIT DOWN STAY!!!!!" She yelled at them all. There was a moment of silence and then inuyashas cursing could be heard. Kagome climbed out from under sesshoumarus tail. She went and faced them all. "Can't you all just not fight for once?" she asked with scorn. "Well anyway, while you're all here, I came to tell you guys that I was going t be gone for two months. I mean ill come back every Saturday and Sunday and on some days in between. Genkai needs my help, and after all she's helped me with I figure it's the least I can do" he finished, talking mostly to sango and miroku.  
  
"That's fine kagome, we'll be perfectly capable on our own" miroku told her. But by this time the spells were wearing off. All of a sudden sesshoumaru had his arm around her and inuyasha was yelling that no way in hell was she leaving for two months and sora was just getting ready to attack sesshoumaru again. "SIT DOWN STAY!!!!!" again was to be heard. "Yes inuyasha im going, sora im sorry I had to subdue you and sesshoumaru I don't know what you want but asking is always good. Il'' be back this weekend guys. See you all then. And kirara, why don't you stay here and help them," she told the fire cat the had started to follow her to the well. Kirara nodded and went and sat on inuyasha head, which was still making acquaintance with the ground again. Kagome waved bye and went back through the well.  
  
When she got back she started for genkais place as a walk. She figured she had as long as she wanted to get there, that boy would have to rest before he could train and she was just training her brothers mostly. She continued walking through the empty streets. It was close to the middle of the night so no one was out. When she finally got back to genkais she told genkai she was back and then went straight to her room. When she opened her door she found, in her room, both her brothers fighting with. 'inuyasha?' kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Ahem" she cleared her throat to get their attention. They all looked at her and immediately stopped. "Out now" she told them. "Not you" she said while grabbing inuyashas forelocks of hair, "we have to talk". After her brothers left she said "What re you doing here. I already told you I have to train my brothers, genkai has someone else she needs to give her powers to. I can't come back now." Inuyasha just looked at her and then went and sat on her bed. Kagome followed him and sat next to him.  
  
"I didn't come to bring you back. Well I did in a way but I have an idea. What if we brought your brothers back with us and trained them there. This way we could all help." he told her. Kagome thought it sounded good but she still had to help genkai with this new person. "That's actually a good idea inuyasha but I also have to help genkai with this new guy" she told him. Inuyasha thought about it then said "What if you and your brothers still come back with us but you can leave every once in a while to help this genkai. While you're gone we could still train your brothers" he told her, hoping she would agree with him. He didn't want her gone for two months, they needed to look for shards and even though inuyasha wouldn't say it out loud he would miss her too much. She was his best friend and he liked being around her. 'If only Kikyou were alive and not evil, then I would be perfectly happy. Kagome, my best friend and Kikyou. Both alive and not evil. And naraku dead would make that life even better' he thought to himself.  
  
He wanted Kikyou back so they could have the life that naraku took from them but he also wanted kagome to still be his best friend. He would want her near, she understood him and made him feel comfortable. Even though he loved Kikyou, she had wanted him to become human. Kagome didn't care. She liked him how he was and never tried to change him. 'She has changed me though' he thought to himself, and it was true. Kagome had made him love again. Not the love he had for Kikyou but he loved kagome and sango and miroku as his friends. 'If it wasn't for her I would still be pinned to that tree and I never would have been given the chance to stop naraku' was his final thought as kagomes brothers burst into the room.  
  
"Please kagome can we go with you. We promise we'll be good" ryouga was telling her. "Yeah, we'll train hard and we won't even bug inuyasha" souta told her. Kagome knew this would never happen. "Okay okay, you can come. Now go back to sleep, not that you actually were asleep. Tomorrow, in the morning we'll pack and inuyasha will take you back. I have to at least stay for tomorrow to help. Okay?" she asked them all in general. Her brothers nodded and then sped out of the room to their own. "I have to take them back? Can't you come at least in the morning, even if you have to go back later?" he pleaded with her.  
  
Kagome just smiled and started rubbing his ears. He only let her do this when no one was around. Contrary to popular belief he really did like it. "Well, here's your two choices. I can either stay tomorrow morning and be there by the next day, or I can go with you tomorrow but then I would come back tomorrow night, stay there the whole next day and I would come back the day after. Which one?" she asked him. "Fine. You can stay tomorrow but I'll be here the next day to get you" he told her. "Okay. Are you staying here for the night then?" she asked him. He nodded yes and then went and sat in the doorway. "Go to sleep" he told her. Kagome complied and rolled over onto her bed, more tired then she thought, for she immediately fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up to inuyasha hurrying her brothers around. It was quite a funny sight to watch, inuyasha hurrying behind them. He would start threatening them but would get sidetracked with things. Kagome was fine in just watching this scene unfold. Kagome finally got up to help so neither would finally kill the other. She walked with them to the well, hugged her brothers goodbye and then they went down the well. "I'll be back tomorrow morning for you" inuyasha told her as he climbed into the well. Kagome gave him a quick hug and then watched as the blue light took hi back in time. Afterwards she went back to Genkais.  
  
"Did they leave?" genkai asked her when she got back that morning. "Yes. I'm going to go back there tomorrow but ill be back by this weekend" kagome told her. "So you'll be gone for five days then?" genkai asked. "Yes, but ill be back here for two maybe three days" kagome responded. "That's fine, you really don't have to, but the help will be nice. Today we'll just be getting him into better physical form, actually, would you mind if I left that up to you? Your brothers were telling me how you used to train them, physically, that is. I think you'd be good at this, you know, whip yusuke into shape" genkai asked her. Kagome nodded and went to wake up yusuke. This was going to be quite and entertaining day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with inuyasha and co.  
  
Inuyasha came through on the other side in time to see kagomes brothers scrambling up the side of the well. He jumped up and waited for them to get out. If it would have been kagome he would have helped, but these were her brothers who needed training. They really needed to become stronger, inuyasha noted, from watching them struggle up the well. Between all of them, he figured, they'd be able to make her brothers good fighters. They started to walk through the woods to keades village when inuyasha sensed a demon. 'oh no' he thought as sesshoumaru blocked their path, 'I forgot about him. Kagome is gonna kill me if anything happens to her brothers'  
  
"What do you want sesshoumaru?" inuyasha asked him. "Where is the miko, I can smell her. Unless.these two boys are family of hers" he said. "Yeah, kagomes our sister. We're here to train with inuyasha and her. Who're you? And how do you know our sister?" ryouga asked him. Sesshoumaru looked to inuyasha, "These humans need to learn respect. They obviously do not know who I am. If you will be training them I see weakness for their futures. I will be back for the miko" and with that he was gone.  
  
"Who was that jerk?" souta asked inuyasha. "That was my half-brother and you'd be wise never to fight with him. You lucky he didn't attack today, which puzzles me" inuyasha told him, saying the last part quieter. "Listen to me. The first rule is you never go anywhere without either me, sango, miroku, keade or your sister while you're here. You'd be easy prey for any demon" he told them seriously. "Oh, c'mon We could take a demon" ryouga told him confidently. "That's the kind of attitude that's gonna get you killed brat" inuyasha told him harshly. "Inuyasha! I don't think kagome would appreciate you being a jerk to her brothers" sango was coming up the path along with miroku and sora.  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arms and turned away with his nose in the air. "Don't mind him, he's always like that, you'll get used to it" miroku told him. "Hi, im sango and this is miroku and sora and as you probably know that's inuyasha" she told them, pointing to the respective person as she said there names, "And who are you?" "Im souta and that's ryouga. Kagome is our sister" souta told him. "I figured as much. You both look like her" sora said referring to their black hair and other features. But both boys had brown eyes. Kagome had inherited her fathers blue eyes while both brothers had inherited their mothers brown eyes.  
  
"Where is kagome anyways?" asked sango, wanting to see her friend. "She has to help some old lady but im going back for her tomorrow" inuyasha told them. "Yeah, kagomes helping genkai train yusuke" ryouga added to inuyashas vague explanation. They all continued walking back to keades village where they would start the boys training. Sora and miroku, who for some reason had become pretty good friends over the short time, took the lead, each carrying one of the boys bags. Next came the boys themselves and then sango and inuyasha brought up the rear. As the village came insight, inuyasha turned to sango to ask her for her help with the boys.  
  
"Will you help train the boys with me and kagome?" "Of course" was sangos simple answer. Truth be told she wouldn't have been able to decline even if she had wanted too. Kagomes brothers reminded her of her own brother, but in a way that didn't make her too sad. She was willing and eager to help, after all she had helped train her own brother. Inuyasha was happy to hear this, he really didn't think miroku would be a good influence for her brothers and he still didn't trust that sora demon.  
  
They all came to keades village and helped the boys unpack into her hut where they would be staying. Then the four adults took the boys to a field where inuyasha and sango started training them while miroku and sora sat on the sidelines talking. Inuyasha and sango both agreed the boys needed some serious physical training first before they moved on to swords or any other type of fighting. Sango also decided she was going to ask kagome about teaching them to weld a hiraikotsu like herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Back to kagome, genkai and yusuke.  
  
"Come on! I thought you were supposed to be good?!?" kagome chided yusuke into fighting better. After kagome had run yusuke ragged and then made him do many difficult feats of strength, some requiring his spirit energy, genkai had asked kagome to fight yusuke to see how fast his reflexes were and how much he could take. Needlessly to say kagome was winning. Right now they were just using fist and she had a perfect defense he couldn't break down. Earlier they had been using their powers, yusuke with his spirit energy and kagome with her miko powers. But eventually yusuke had worn out his spirit energy and reverted to basic street fighting.  
  
"I think that's good for now. I've got a pretty good idea on what im going to be doing with him this week. Kagome you'll be leaving tomorrow morning and coming back this weekend then, right?" genkai stopped their fighting. Well at least she stopped kagomes fighting. Yusuke, as soon as kagome looked to genkai landed a blow to her stomach, leaving kagome breathless. He came back for another punch but she was ready. She dodged, grabbed his fist and with a graceful movement had him slammed into a tree with his arm twisted behind his back. "ALRIGHT! I give" yusuke finally conceded to losing. Kagome let him go and he dropped to the ground from exhaustion from all the physical strain of that day.  
  
"Yes, that is correct genkai" kagome said turning to her. "Yusuke I want five more laps around the property and then you can retire for the day" kagome said sideways to yusuke who fell back down to the ground in shock. He could barely stand, how did she expect him to run five more laps, the property was huge. 'Damn women, I'd like to see them run around like they make me do, I can barely stand. Maybe if im quiet shell forget about me' he thought to himself. "Yusuke, now would be as good a time as ever to start, and don't even think about stopping once you're out of my sight. Ill know if you do and you'll just have to run more. Now go" kagome ordered him.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight genkai turned to kagome and said, "Kagome, I think you also have spirit power. And no im not mistaking it for your miko energy, you definitely have spirit power. When you come back next weekend I'd like to have you try it. I could help you learn how to harness it and use it too if you like" Kagome nodded her agreement and then headed off to get some much needed sleep. As she was crawling into bed she began to think about how her brothers were doing back in time. With these thought she fell into fitful sleep full of nightmares.  
  
The next morning kagome woke up, unhappy and unrested. She had woken up so many times during the night she thought she had bee up more then slept. She kept having these horrible dreams. In some she was looking up at four people, who they were she couldn't tell, there faces were shadowed and it was always getting darker. She seemed to be laying looking up at them. She figured them to be inuyasha, miroku, sango and sora but she couldn't tell. They were all looking at her and the only thing she ever said was "Why am I dying to live if im just living to die?" A riddle she now asked herself in her waking hours. The other dream was of naraku, he had attacked her brothers at her house and they were now dead. When she had woken up from that one she had been on the verge of running back to her house when she remembered her brothers were safe with her friends in the feudal era.  
  
To say the least she was a bit freaked out that morning from her dreams. As she started mulling over the offending dreams again yusuke came barging in. "Genkai said to come get you, there seems to be some demon who calls himself inuy-" he was cut off as the aforementioned demon came barging into her room. "Come on kagome, its time to come back home now so hurry up and get your stuff" he told her. Kagome just looked at them both. "Its called knocking, you two idiots, ever heard of it?" They both just stared at her. "Okay, guess not. Alright both of you out. Yusuke you go do five laps around the property and inuyasha just let me take a shower and pack and then we can go. In the meantime why don't you go run with yusuke" she told them both.  
  
"I ain't running along with no human" he told her. "Inuyasha.SIT.I didn't get any sleep last night and I don't want you getting into trouble. That wasn't a request. You will be running with yusuke because I know you can't SIT around for more then two seconds. Now both of you out and make it ten laps. That should give me enough time" she pushed them both toward the door. They both left grumbling about stupid girls or in inuyasha case wenches. Kagome just rolled her eyes and went to go take her shower and then pack.  
  
About an hour later kagome was showered and packed. Now back into her exterminators outfit (Ok from now on im just gonna say fighters outfit because for some reason im having trouble typing that word -_-) she grabbed her black messenger bag and went to fins inuyasha and yusuke outside while pulling on a black hoodie. She found them laying on the grass talking, which really surprised her as inuyasha usually didn't take to others too well. Ahhhh, but what did she hear them complaining about when she was close enough to hear, well what else, wenches and girlfriends. Inuyasha seemed to be complaining about her, and occasionally the others while yusuke was complaining about keiko, genkai, his mother and of course who else but her.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention and both jumped up looking like two litle boys who had just gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Seems like you two are getting along" she said while watching them exchange a glance that clearly said they were wondering how much she had heard. "Well I'm ready to go when you are inuyasha. Yusuke, I better not hear you're giving genkai a hard time or ill work you so hard next time you wont be able to move for the next week" she told him. "Yes sir!" he said while saluting before running of to go have breakfast. She watched him go. When she turned around inuyasha was kneeling in front of her. "Get on, ill carry you to the well. It'll take less time" he told her. Kagome quickly agreed and climbed onto his back.  
  
With her securely on his back, inuyasha hopped off towards the shrine. Once they got there he didn't stop to let her off, rather, he jumped into the well with her and then back out once they were on the other side. Not missing a beat he raced of towards keades. "Everyone misses you" he told her as they got closer. "You really don't have to go back this.what do you call it?" "Weekend" "Yes, this weekend. You can stay here, especially now that your brothers are here" Kagome just looked at his hair and shook her head with a small smile. "I have an obligation to help genkai, ill only be gone for a few days at a time" she said. Inuyasha was about to continue the fight but they had arrived and her brothers were running at them.  
  
"Kagome!" they both yelled before tackling her and inuyasha to the ground. Kagome was happy to see her brothers whereas inuyasha was getting crushed under all their weight. "Hey! All of you off! Now!" Inuyasha barked at them. Both boys got up and inuyasha picked kagome up setting her on her feet. By now everyone else had come too. Kagome said hi to everyone. Then listened as her brothers told her about the other day when sango and inuyasha had made them train.  
  
"They're worse then you. They're a lot tougher. I never thought I'd say this but will you please train us?" ryouga was asking her. As the boys had been complaining sango and inuyasha had been backing slowly up, thinking kagome was going to be mad that they'd been hard on her brothers. But to their surprise she just laughed at them. "Good, maybe I'll let them do all the training and just watch. You two need some serious discipline and training" she told them. They both looked at her like she was crazy. "Discipline. What are you talking about. We're perfect angels" souta told her while they both smiled innocently up at her. Kagome just snorted while turning around to face sang and inuyasha.  
  
"Feel free to work them as hard as you want" she told them. Inuyasha and sango got these evil little grins while saying they were going to resume training now. They ushered them off back to the field leaving kagome, miroku and sora. Kagome turned to the other two while saying "Shall we go watch then?" They both nodded while each going to one side of her. Halfway there miroku hand decided it would take a little trip south, resulting in miroku being hit upside the head by kagome. Sora and kagome came to the field, followed a few minutes later by miroku.  
  
"So what's been going on while I've been gone?" she asked them both as they watched inuyasha and sango chasing her brothers around to get them to run. Inuyasha may be half demon and sango may be scary when she's mad but after years of living with kagome the boys were still rebellious to them. "Well, we haven't heard any rumors of shards and yesterday we watched our brothers try to fight inuyasha" sora told her. "Yes, now that was quite a sight. I guess they got fed up with him commanding them around and they just attacked, of course inuyasha and your brothers were both hurt a bit bt it was funny. Sango was yelling at inuyasha not to hurt them and he was trying to argue with her and fight at the same time" miroku finished the story. Kagome laughed when she thought about her brothers and inuyasha all rolling around on the ground fighting.  
  
Sora had been watching kagome and when she laughed he couldn't help but smile. He remembered the promise he had made to himself to get her to laugh more. He loved her laugh. While sora was so absorbed in watching kagome he didn't notice inuyasha watching him. Inuyasha didn't like the way sora was watching kagome, no he didn't like it at all. He recognized the look in his eyes as the one kouga always gave her. He was just glad kagome wasn't noticing as she had now gotten up to help with her brothers. Now both her and sango were yelling instructions at them while trying to get them to stand still for a moment. All three boys watched them. One watching sango while the other two had their eyes on kagome. The girls were now teaming up on the two. The boys had somehow gotten both kagomes and sangos swords from them and now they were chasing the girls, brandishing their swords, yelling directions at them.  
  
The guys decided this was too much fun to watch, o instead of helping as the girls were now yelling for, they decided to sit down and watch the scene. Finally kagome and sango both went to grab their other respective weapons, being the hiraikotsu and the bow and arrows. The boys immediately went from taunting to become serious. The girls were now trying to threaten the boys into giving them their swords back. Finally, as kagome fired a few quick arrows at her brothers, none aimed directly at them, sango was able to sneak behind souta to get her sword back. That left ryouga with kagomes sword. Kagome had just about grabbed it from his hands when he tossed it to souta. Kagome turned to him hoping sango would have grabbed him only to see her going to sit down with the guys.  
  
"Sango, you have to help me" kagome pleaded with her. "Uh uh, those two have more energy then I'd care to deal with. I got my sword back now you can get yours back" she told her while sitting in between sora and miroku. "If you don't remember it was I who distracted them so you could get your sword" kagome said while sango did a good impression of toutousai by saying she didn't remember anything and who was kagome. The guys just laughed at this while waiting to see how kagome would get her sword back. She turned back to see souta standing in front of her smiling evilly. "Where I ryouga and where is my sword?" she asked while narrowing her eyes.  
  
But she didn't need an answer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw ryouga running off into the forest with her sword. She grabbed soutas collar and hauled him over to her friends. "Here, you guys take him back to the village while I go get the other demon" she told them. As they took souta back she took off running where she had seen ryouga going. Unknown to her though as she was chasing her brother someone else was chasing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, finally I finished this. Again sorry it took me forever again. This won't happen again. I plan to have chapter twelve of this and chapter thee of running from my fears out by Friday at the latest. I would really appreciate it if you would all review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, you can also feel free to yell at me for updating so late, maybe if im afraid of my readers that will encourage me to update sooner.  
  
While you're waiting for the next chapter I would really appreciate it if you read my other story and review it. Remember reviews make authors happy and happy authors update sooner.  
  
Please Review Review Review  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxyWolf 


End file.
